Life Goes On Sequel to Starting Over
by Sammi Writes
Summary: 16 years after the twins were born, life goes on for the Cullen family. The twins await for Esme's betrayal but decide to have alittle fun while they do so. Set in Noah and Ashley's POV. Rated M for language, violence and some adult themes that may arise.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Goes On**

**Author's Note: All right kiddies, I know it has taken me forever and a day to finally bring you a sequel but I had a ton of ideas for my other story (Let Me Love You) which I just finished writing. I will post the last few chapters and you guys can go check it out. Life Goes On takes place about 16 years after Starting Over. There will be some dialogue from the original Twilight Characters as well as Samantha. I am also going to bring in a few new characters to which I will explain in a bit before we do a quick recap of starting over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters but I do own the OC Characters.**

**OC Character List for Life Goes On (In Order of Importance): *Marks new Character-**

**Noah Cullen- Half Wolf-Half Vampire son of Carlisle and Samantha, vampire gene is dominant, and twin to Ashley. Though he does not shift into a wolf like his sister he does have the ability to imprint (though it's my secret as to who he imprints on) like the wolves do and he has the vampire ability to read minds like his uncle Edward. He can project thoughts like Renesmee, and he can manipulate objects with his mind, like his mother. He later finds out that he has the ability to teleport anywhere he wants based on his thoughts.**

**Ashley Cullen- Half Wolf-Half Vampire daughter to Carlisle and Samantha, wolf gene dominant, and Noah's twin. She shifts into a wolf in her teen years but has some vampire abilities such as communicating with her mind, healing with touch and she later finds out she has a sonic scream (basically she can destroy things, and other vampires, by screaming.) Later imprints…ha you think I will tell you?**

**Renesmee Cullen- Daughter to Edward and Bella, half human-half vampire with the gifts of tactical thought projection (the ability to project her thoughts and memories to a person by touch) and being an anti-shield (the ability to break through a mental shield like Bella's).**

**Claire Young- Sam and Emily's human niece, Quil's imprint and best friend to Renesmee and Ashley.**

***Nathan Uley- Sam and Emily's oldest son, he shifts into a silver wolf. Imprints on someone unexpected that causes some issues.**

***Levy Uley- Youngest son of Sam and Emily, shifts into a black wolf (like Sam) with white on his chest. He doesn't imprint in this story like the others do.**

***Layla Barros- The half-wolf, half-vampire daughter of Leah and Daltri who has the ability to make herself human. She tries to use the ability on the other immortals but it only works on her. She is also very close to her cousins Ashley and Noah.**

***Jesse Tinsel- Son of Jared and Kim who's fur is a chocolate color and his imprint is a first for the wolves.**

***Chloe McNeil- Daughter of Paul and Rachel, Samantha's Neice, and shifts into a tan colored wolf. She is close to the twins, her cousins, and her imprint is also a bizarre one like that of Jesse and Leah. (Nope- Not gonna tell you lol)**

***Maria Rodriguez- She moves to Forks from Puerto Rico with her brother (Manuel) and sister (Yolanda) for a change of scenery. She carries a secret of her own and you will find that out later as well as why she moved to Forks.**

***Manuel Rodriguez- Maria's brother, also holds a secret and becomes to object of someone's imprint…though I won't say who. ****J**

***Yolanda Rodriguez- Maria's sister, yet again holds not only a family secret but also a personal one that later only Ashley's friend, Anna, knows…until it comes to light.**

***Anna Manning- Ashley's human best friend who knows their secret and has one of her own that only Yolanda knows until it's brought into light by someone. (Something I have been thinking about and decided to make a reality ;)…LOL)**

***Alex Andrews- Noah's Human best friend and the object of an imprint. He also knows their secret.**

***Ariyanna Call- Daughter of Embry and Cheyenne that does not transform into a wolf.**

***Brooklyn Call- Outspoken and rebellious daughter of Embry and Cheyenne that later transforms into a white wolf and imprints.**

***Cheyenne Call- Embry's imprint (You'll have to check out Let Me Love you for their human back story…just ignore the parts about anyone other than those two) and mother to Brooklyn and Ariyanna.**

***Summer Rice- Cheyenne's older sister who moves to Forks to be near her. She has a bizarre part in the story…hehe I like it that way.**

**Now that all Introductions have been made, on with the show.**

**PREVIOUSLY ON STARTING OVER:**

*** Carlisle and Esme split up due to infidelity on her part.**

***Samantha leaves, and kills, her abusive boyfriend and flees to her brothers in Forks.**

***Alice has a vision of Carlisle meeting a half white, half Quileute woman with a stab wound in the leg.**

***Charlie takes Samantha to the hospital after agreeing to keep her secret.**

***Carlisle and Samantha meet for the first time.**

***Carlisle and Samantha start dating.**

***Carlisle and Samantha get married.**

***Samantha becomes pregnant with mixed (1/3 human, 1/3 wolf and 1/3 vampire) breed twins.**

***Esme suspects something but Bella shields Samantha to keep her secret safe.**

***The Forks Wolves (Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah) move in with the Cullens.**

***The twins are born and Samantha is transformed into a vampire.**

***Daltri moves in with the Cullens and the Wolves.**

***Leah imprints on Daltri.**

***Esme finds out about the twins and threatens to run to the Volturi with the information.**

**Chapter 1- Catching Up**

**Noah's POV**

I never knew how my life would turn out, all I knew is that I had visions of Esme going to the Volturi and that Ashley and I, along with some of the wolves, would defeat them. I never saw faces, other than Ashley and I, so I never knew who would be standing beside us when the need to fight arose. I did know, however that I had a great big dysfunctional yet happy family.

My name is Noah Cullen and I am a third human, a third wolf, and a third vampire. I am more vampire than anything. I have a twin sister named Ashley who is more wolf than anything. How did we come to be? Well our father fell in love with a woman named Samantha, our mother, who just so happen to carry the wolf gene through her heritage as a Quileute Indian. My father, who was once married before and had 5 adopted children, was a vampire. Who knew they would procreate? When Mom gave birth to us she almost died so dad and my brother, Edward, had to change her to keep from losing her. She is now a vampire.

We live in Fork, Washington. A small rainy little town about 2 hours from Seattle. I liked it here, it was home. We lived out in the middle of the woods in a huge house, to which my father and brothers had to extend due to our family getting bigger, and our entire family lives here. You would think we would all separate but we like staying close. Now let me explain my family because as I said they were dysfunctional.

My adopted brothers and sisters, with the exception of Edward, were all couples. Weird huh? It was true. Alice and Jasper had been married for over a hundred years, Rosalie and Emmett the same. How did they make it work and no one be the wiser? Rosalie and Jasper went by Hale before marriage and the rest went by Cullen. In public they are still Hale's but that's to keep up appearances. Edward, my father's first adopted son, married a human named Bella and after she almost died giving birth to my niece Renesmee, he turned her. Now before everyone freaks further, how did they become vampires? When I say that my father adopted them? What I meant to say is that with the exception of Jasper, Alice, and Bella, he was the one that saved them from death by changing them.

Now if you thought my family was weird because I had vampires from brothers and sisters that were married to each other then this part takes the cake. The other half of my family that lives with us are shape-shifters. They transform into giant wolves. Shocking, but true. Here's where my wolf side of the family gets weirder. You see, wolves find their soul mates by doing something called "imprinting". When they look into the eyes of their imprint all strings tying them to this world are cut and the only thing that matters is that person.

Quil, who had become like family to me over the years, was the first of these particular wolves to imprint. Crazy thing? Claire is 2 years older than I am (she's 18). And though Quil will physically be 16 until he stops phasing into a giant dog? He is in all actuality 32 years old. Sick right? We don't see it that way, though some of the humans may. My uncle Jacob was next and his is even more bizarre. He laid eyes on my niece Renesmee when she was 2 days old and that was all she wrote. She is the same age as we are (16). Leah was the next to imprint, her imprint is strange also because wolves and vampires aren't technically supposed to like each other but when Daltri moved here from Brazil? That ended that for our family. They have a daughter named Layla who is mixed like Ashley and I but she has the ability to make herself human. I wished she could turn our entire family, wolves included, back human but her gift is only limited to herself. Speaking of gifts, I will get into ours (Ashley and I) later.

Seth met a girl named Noel at school and imprinted on her, she moved in after graduation and they were married some years later. Uncle Embry was the last to imprint. He met Cheyenne when she moved down here with her sister, Summer. Aunt Cheyenne and Uncle Embry had a long hard road together before getting married for about 6 months after they got together she was diagnosed with leukemia. They fought and won the sickness with the help of Embry's long lost father and soon after Brooklyn and Ariyanna were born. Brooklyn shifts like Embry but Ariyanna does not. Well that about sums up my dysfunctional family.

Now before I get into vampire abilities I will tell you about the friends that Ashley and I are cool with. Nathan is sort of the ring leader with him being future alpha and all after Jacob retires, he's the oldest son of our family's friend Sam Uley and his wife Emily. Nathan's a cool dude but he's got a bit of a temper at times and does some things that people find a bit controversial as you will see later on in our telling of the tale. Levy, his little brother, is more down to earth and I like that kid a lot. He and I are closer than anyone, other than my best friend Alex. Then there's Jesse, Jared and Kim's son. I liked the kid, I just didn't like the way he looked at my sister. Chloe was mom's great niece and she was crazy as I'll get out but she and Ash were tight so I really didn't pay some of her comments any mind.

Now I mentioned powers earlier, yeah us vamps have powers. My brother Edward can read minds, my sister Alice can see the future based on people's decisions, my brother Emmett is incredibly strong, my brother Jasper can manipulate people's emotions as well as feel the emotions of those around him (it gets frustrating for him at times), and my sister in law Bella is a shield both mentally and physically. Mom can move things with her mind and Nessie, as we like to call Renesmee is the opposite of her mom, she can break through any mental shield. She is what the call an anti-shield. She can also project her thoughts to people by touching them. Which brings us to Ashley and I. Ashley, though her vampire side that makes you need blood lays dormant she still has vampire abilities as well as being able to shift into a wolf. Ashley can heal people by touching them, she can communicate telepathically (but that is normal when she is in wolf form). As for me? I have some of my families abilities. I can read minds like Edward, I can move things with my mind like Mom and I can project my thoughts like Nessie only unlike Nessie I don't need to touch them. Well I think I have bored you guys enough and I will let Ashley take over to tell you how everything started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Goes On**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all right to the Twilight characters and all recognizable references but I own the OC Characters.**

**Chapter 2- Changes**

**Ashley's POV**

Define Normal. Is normal having a loving family, a nice house, a dog and a white picket fence? If it is then I am anything but normal. Instead of the normal family I have a father who has been 28 for over 300 years, a mother who has been the same age for 16, my brothers and sisters are not truly by brothers and sisters other than my father's venom runs through their veins, well all but Jasper and Alice that is. Instead of a pet dog I have uncles and other family members than transform into huge dogs. My twin is a vampire and that brings us to me, I am a wolf with vampire powers.

I remember the first day I realized I was a wolf. It was a normal school day and I was hanging out with my best friend Anna and my other girlfriends, Layla and Chloe. Ariyanna and Brooklyn were in and out of the conversation as usual. We were sitting at the lunch table talking boys.

"So yeah, Ash. Have you gotten the nerve to talk to Jesse yet?" Anna asked and I blushed. I had the BIGGEST crush on uncle Jacob's friend Jared's son Jesse Tinsel. He was a total babe.

"No, I don't think he likes me like that." I said honestly.

"PLEASE!" Chloe interjected "That boy has been staring at you every day since he got back from that 2 week trip with his parents and let me tell you he is looking better than ever since he's been back."

"I haven't seen him." I said honestly.

"He's walking in with your brother now, take a look. I agree with Chloe, he looks like he grew a foot over the past 2 weeks and he's an even bigger babe now." Layla said. I glanced over in the direction of my brother and his friends and saw Jesse. He looked me right in the eye as I looked at him and got this far away look in his eye and couldn't stop smiling at me, I blushed and quickly turned away.

"You guys are right, he is a total babe now." I said.

"Go talk to him or I will" Brooklyn said and I knew my cousin would do exactly that.

I was just about to get the nerve to go talk to him when I saw the sluttiest girl in school go and take a seat in Jesse's lap. All hell flew into me, I don't really remember what happened next only that I began to shake uncontrollable and someone began to drag me outside into the woods. I felt something trying to push through my skin and it hurt like a bitch as I looked down and sat that my arms were beginning to get hairier. I passed out from the pain and when I woke up I was still in the woods.

"What the hell happened?" I thought to myself and then I heard a voice inside my head.

"You made the change baby girl, congrats." the female voice said.

"What the…who is that and how did you get in my head?" I thought.

"It's Brooklyn and all of us wolves can talk to each other in thought. As a matter of fact Chloe is here with us as well." Brooklyn replied.

"How did I get this way?" I asked starting to panic.

"Don't panic girly, If you do you'll never be able to phase back." Chloe said.

"What do you remember before you phased?" Brooklyn asked.

"I was walking over to Jesse to talk to him when Natalia jumped in his lap and I remember how pissed I was that bitch was in his lap." I said.

"There we go, you were pissed because some other trick jumped in your wannabe man's lap." Brooklyn said.

"Who's your wannabe man Ash?" I heard a male voice say and I looked around at the wolves around me and saw that the tan colored wolf I now knew was Chloe and the white wolf I now knew was Brooklyn weren't the only ones in the forest. I was now joined by a chocolate colored wolf, kind of like Uncle Embry, a silver wolf, kind of like Paul before he retired and a black wolf with white on the chest.

"Who are you?" I thought.

"It's Nathan, babe. You're gonna be all right. Luckily me and Levy were here to help Brooklyn and Chloe with your transformation before you uncles caught wind of it." Nathan, Sam and Emily's son, said.

"Yeah baby girl, we came in on the whole you got pissed cause some trick jumped in your wannabe man's lap…who might that be or is it a big secret?" another boy, who I recognized as Levy, asked.

"It's…no one." I thought.

"Word of advice, cous. If you don't want them to know who it is and clown you about it, don't think his name. Especially with him being here." Brooklyn said and if I were in human form I would have blushed because now that I knew the black wolf was Levy and the silver was Nathan that only meant the chocolate one was Jesse.

"Which one of us is it, Ash? Do I need to go kick his ass?" the most amazing voice in the world said, I couldn't mistake his voice. It was his voice I longed to hear all along, that of Jesse Tinsel.

"No one, it doesn't matter anyway, can I just phase back so I can find some clothes?" I asked. I heard some laughter as I tried to calm down enough to phase back. Once the boys phased back human, and I caught a glimpse of the very naked Jesse as he ran back to his house to change, Brooklyn and Chloe calmed me down enough to phase back to human form. On the walk back to my house for some clothes the girls and I had a chat.

"OK! So here's how this works, you can phase on the fly and also when you are mad so try to control your temper cous." Brooklyn said.

"Also, we wolves do this thing called imprinting. It's kind of how we find who we are supposed to spend the rest of our lives with. When you see that person it's like nothing you've ever experienced before. All that matters is that person and nothing else in the world means shit. Me, I haven't imprinted yet, have you Brooklyn?" Chloe asked and she shook her head.

"Nah, but then again I haven't really looked a guy in the eye or anything yet." she said and we all laughed because my cousin couldn't care less about guys at this point in time.

"Have any of the other guys imprinted?" I asked.

"Well yeah, Levy has…why do you think he and my sister are a thing now?" Brooklyn said.

"That explains a lot because they ignored each other beforehand." I said. "Anyone else?"

"Nah, but I bed anything when aunt Summer moves to town someone will and that will cause some shit." Brooklyn said.

"What makes you say that? Someone else could move here that they haven't seen yet." I said.

"That's true but I just have this weird feeling that she'll be the object of imprinting….my guess? Probably Nathan but then again it could be your wannabe man too." Brooklyn said and I flipped her off trying to keep my cool so I wouldn't phase again.

When we got to the house we changed and headed back to school to finish the rest of the day. After school we headed back to my place, Anna, Layla and Ariyanna joined us this time, where my brother and his friends were hanging out in the living room, among them was Jesse. Oh yeah, Nathan, Levy, and Noah's best friend Alex were among them. The girls thought it would be a good idea to hang with the boys, I was nervous as hell. When we walked into the living room everyone looked at us and smiled. I saw Alex checking Brooklyn out so I nudged her and they locked eyes for the first time. Brooklyn got that same far away look that Jesse got earlier while looking at me and a big shit eating grin stretched across her face.

"WOW! Two of you in one day? That's got to be a record." Nathan said jumping up and patting Brooklyn on the back. She snapped out of it and was like huh?

"Yeah, you'd be the second to imprint today." Levy said and I was just as confused as Brooklyn.

"Wait a minute, who imprinted?" Alex asked, yes he knew all about us.

"Brooklyn did, dumb ass. On you." Noah said smacking him upside the head.

"Oh? OH!" Alex said in shock before smiling "That's cool, I was going to ask you out anyway. Let's go talk Brook." He grabbed Brooklyn's arm and they sat down.

"Who was the second?" I asked still confused. I was trying my best not to stare at Jesse as he chatted up my older brother Edward.

"Why Mr. Tinsel imprinted at lunch today…though I don't know how that will work cause they are both wolves now…unless the one in question imprints on him it's almost impossible for them to be together." Nathan said and my heart sank.

"Who'd he imprint on?" I asked nervously.

"Well that's up to him to tell, I can't. It's not my place babe and you know it." Nathan replied. Nathan went back to his conversation with Noah and Jesse broke away from Edward before turning around and looking me dead in the eye and smiling. When our eyes connected it felt as if every string that was attaching me to this world was cut and all there was left was Jesse. I had hoped all along he would be mine but this basically sealed the deal….only he was imprinted on someone else and that sucked. When I finally snapped to I noticed him walking over to me with a smile on his face.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey yourself. Weird day huh?" I said nervously.

"I'll say…a new wolf and two imprints in one day." he said.

"Three" I mumbled low enough that only I could hear…or so I thought.

"What do you mean three?" Nathan piped up "Who else? I know for a fact Chloe hasn't and I haven't and even though your brother is mostly a vampire he can still imprint and he hasn't…AH! Who did you imprint on Ash?" he asked and I started blushing. Way to put me on the spot.

"I guess I don't have a shot now." Jesse said and my jaw almost dropped.

"W-What? You wanted to go out with me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, but I guess that's out of the question now that you're an imprinted wolf. I can't stand in the way of you and your imprint." he said.

"Jesse…I…wait a sec, you are an imprinted wolf too. Why would you want to go out with me?" I asked.

"Let's go outside for some privacy. I'd like to talk to you about that." he said taking my hand and an strong electric current shot through both of us. I followed him outside thinking that it would be nice if he had of imprinted on me so that this wouldn't be so hard. I mean, I had been secretly in love with Jesse Tinsel since we were 8 years old. When we got outside we sat on the swing in the back yard side by side.

"Ashley, I don't know who your imprint is and quite frankly I felt something for you before I imprinted. Man this is hard…" he said running his fingers through his hair, a nervous tic he had since he was 5. I thought it was sexy.

"You did?" I asked.

"Ash, I have been in love with you since we were kids." he said and my mouth almost dropped.

"So have I." I said "Why didn't you say something before now? Why did you parade around with all those girls?"

"You always had a boyfriend or your friends and never really paid me any mind so I figured you only saw me as a friend so I tried to move on…but I can't." he said "I don't know who your imprint is but Ashley, I imprinted on you this morning in the cafeteria. It only added to the love that I already have for you." he added and I could have cried tears of joy.

"Jesse Tinsel, I love you with all of my heart." I began with a newfound courage I never thought I had "I want to be with you and my imprint?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking at me sideways.

"Jesse, it's you. I imprinted on you." I said and he smiled from ear to ear before taking me into his arms and wrapping them tightly around me. He leaned in and kissed me which was everything I had been hoping for all along but sudden at the same time.

"This is so weird." he said.

"What's weird?" I asked.

"No wolf has ever imprinted on another wolf…this has to be a first." he said.

"Eh, who cares? I got my man now" I blurted out without thinking and he smiled.

"I got my girl." he said kissing my forehead. I stood up to go inside and he wrapped his arm around me as we walked. I was in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Goes On**

**Author's Note: Currently looking for a Beta if you want to be that send me a message.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC characters.**

**Chapter 3- Fun**

**Noah's POV**

After realizing that my sister and one of my best friends had imprinted on each other I thought "WOW! This is going to be fun!". Nathan reassured me that Jesse would not ever do anything to hurt Ash but this is my sister we are talking about here. I am supposed to hate all of her boyfriends, my friends included. At first I thought "MAN! Jesse done gone and broke the bro code of no dating a pal's sister" but after Nathan and Levy explained imprinting to me I knew that Jesse couldn't help it. Jesse's a good guy but before this whole wolf thing he was a bit of a player, I just hope that the so called "imprint magic" actually keeps him on the straight and narrow or I will have to unleash some of my limited vampire powers on him, or better yet get my big brother Emmett to squash him like a bug.

Ash had yet to tell Mom and Dad that she and Jesse were a couple, nonetheless an imprinted couple so I liked to hang that over her head from time to time. What was the big deal? Did she honestly think that Mom and Dad were going to freak out over something that was out of her control? Seriously, they should already know how Ash feels about Jesse. I mean she's been in love with the boy since we were kids, which makes me worry for her even more because I don't want my sis's heart to get shattered if Jesse were to ass up. One thing is for sure, my ass is NEVER imprinting. I know I have the gene in me to imprint with me being half wolf but honestly I wasn't looking forward to it. Besides, who was left to imprint on? I had locked eyes with every girl around this place and no sparks flew. As a matter of fact, I wasn't even INTERESTED in any of the girls around here. Most of the girls around here were fake, they only wanted to get with me because my dad is the town doctor and worth a shit load of money and Uncle Charlie (mom's brother) is chief of police so they think I can get them out of trouble when they all decide to go out and party. I decided that since I wasn't ever going to imprint, I would have fun with the ones who had. I mean I couldn't really say much to Levy because he imprinted on my cousin Ariyanna and he's good to her. They have a give and take relationship and Levy's not some love sick puppy like Jesse seems to be for my sister. Then there's Brooklyn, I know better than to pick on her, quite frankly my cousin scares the crap out of me.

Now her imprint? Yeah I could ass with him hardcore. Alex had been my best friend since Kindergarten and never took crap from anyone, including girls. Right after Brooklyn came into the picture and imprinted on him? He turned into a little punk, all I here now is "Yes, Baby", "I'm sorry baby", "Sure, baby we can do that.". The fool even let my cousin talk him into going shopping with the girls, what was ever worse was when he actually carried her bags as well as the bags of Ariyanna, Ash, Layla and Chloe. That was TOO funny. I decided to ass with him about it when we were at school one day. It was lunch time and the girls hadn't gotten there yet so it was just us boys sitting at the table. Alex was nowhere to be found when we sat down so I started dogging him to the boys.

"Yo, where's Alex? He normally rolls in with us, what's the deal?" I asked Nathan.

"Man, that fool is walking through the lunch line with your cousin carrying her tray and shit like a little punk. Man, it's like he's scared of her or something." he replied.

"Wouldn't YOU be scared if you were the imprint of Brooklyn Call?" Levy interjected causing all of us to laugh because it was true. I loved Brook to death, she was my cousin and I'd do anything for her but she had a bit of a temper and she wasn't afraid to set you straight in a heartbeat. It was kind of intimidating.

"Yo, cut the chatter man, here they come" Jesse said "And just for the record, Noah, if your sister didn't want to be so independent? I'd probably be doing the same thing."

"I feel you, Jesse. Ariyanna's insisting that I not put her on a pedestal." Levy said.

"The thing is, Brook's not the needy type. That's why I don't get why she's doing this to my man." I said.

"Noah, man. Take it from someone who has dated your cousin Brooklyn." Nathan began "Depending on the guy, she can be needy. Contrary to popular belief she's not ALWAYS a bitch. I mean I may have a bit of a jaded perspective after dating her a year but it's true. She likes to be spoiled, it keeps her temper controlled when she's being waited on. Haven't you noticed since Alex has started the whole yes ma'am stuff she's not been nearly as moody?"

"True that!" Jesse said and I shot him a look. "What? Noah man, I have to be around the girl cause she and Ashley are mad close. I kind of LIKE that she's not a bitch all the time when we hang out. It makes things so much easier with Ash cause she scares Ash when she's like that."

"I know. I know." Noah said "It's still funny as hell the way Alex went from 'I ain't letting no woman walk on me' to 'yes, dear whatever you like'. You can't tell me that shit's not hilarious."

"Well…yeah it kinda is" Jesse agreed with a chuckle. Right after Jesse said his peace my sister and Anna took a seat beside him, Ariyanna beside Levy, Layla and Chloe sat by Nathan and I and Alex sat Brooklyn's tray on the table before pulling out her chair and pushing her up to the table. He then took him seat once he was settle. I involuntarily began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked shooting me a look.

"You are man." I said between laughs.

"What do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, baby. Whatever you want, baby. I'm sorry, baby" I mocked him.

"Sure, baby, I'll go shopping with the girls." Nathan added on laughing.

"Let me carry those bags for you sweetie" Levy joked. We all started dying laughing. Layla, Chloe, Ariyanna and Ashley joined in on the laughter.

"HEY! I can't help it my man likes to do stuff for me." Brooklyn said defensively.

"Brook, it's nothing against you cous. I'm just not used to seeing this side of my man." I said still laughing "You still my number one, Alex. It's just too funny not to clown you on."

"Ha Ha Ha!" Alex said sarcastically causing us all to laugh even harder. "Man, I'm going to clown you HARD when you imprint 'cause you are gonna be the same way, Noah. And Levy and Jesse? The only reason you aren't like I am is because your girls won't let you be like me!"

"Kid, you don't have to worry about that man. I am never imprinting." I said and I should've shut my mouth because just when I said those words the most beautiful thing I had ever seen on this earth walked into the cafeteria. She was latino, that much I could tell, with long curly black hair that fell right past her shoulders and a banging body. She walked to a table with a hot chick that looked to be about 18 and her sister, who was also like sex on legs, and a tall latino guy who looked about the same age as the other girl who I assumed was her brother. I had to know who she was. "Who are they?" I asked.

"They just moved here, today's their first day. I don't know who the younger girl is but the tall sex on legs is Yolanda Rodriguez and the guy is her twin Manuel. They are both in my senior lit class." Nathan said.

"The girl is Maria, she's in my English class." Ashley spoke up.

"Maybe we should go over and welcome them to Forks." I said out of the blue and that had everyone looking at me as if I grew a third head. "What?"

"Let's go welcome them to Forks? What happened to that dude that was just raggin' my man for doing stuff for me?" Brooklyn asked.

"What? I just wanted to be nice and it's obvious they don't know anyone here." I said.

"Which one you got your eye on, Noah? Is it the sex on legs or is it her cute little sister?" Levy asked.

"Neither, I just wanted to be nice is all." I said.

"Lay off my brother, he's truly trying to be nice. It's no biggy. Drop it." Ashley said defending me. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and we all made our way to our next classes, mine was biology. Even though my father was in medicine and I fed on animals I still cringed at the thought of going to Biology class. It had to be my least favorite class of the day and to this day I still don't know why, I guess it just doesn't interest me as much as it should. Up until today I tried to find ways to skip out on this class and get away with it, key words "up until today".

I took my seat at the back of the classroom like I normally did and prepared to do as little as possible the entire class. We sat two to a table in class and the entire year I had been left odd man out, why? Who knows? It didn't matter I sat alone, it made it less noticeable when I spent the entire class period drawing, daydreaming or sleeping. What made matters worse was the fact that I had to listen to thoughts of every horny teenager in the room thinking about our teacher Mrs. Andrews, what was so special about her? I inconspicuously slipped my headphones in and pretended to be listening to her lecture on Classical and Molecular Genetics, something that I learned when I was 10. Mom and Dad made sure that we were well rounded, tutors and all…not that we needed them, Ashley and I caught on to everything without much effort. We were both enrolled in all honors classes and first semester we passed them all with A's. I guess our vampire gifts allowed us to take in a lot of knowledge without actually having to study. I must have been too caught up in my own thoughts to notice that someone had taken the seat right next to mine because I didn't even notice they were there until they tapped my shoulder. I took my headphones off and looked over at the person who interrupted my peace and was instantly entranced.

"Can I borrow a pencil? My sister took mine at lunch and I am all out." she said with a smile. I looked up at the beauty that it Maria Rodriguez and as soon as our eyes locked I knew that there was no other girl in this world for me. Then it hit me, I fucking imprinted. What happened next probably cost me any chance I ever had with Maria. I threw a pencil at her and ran out of the classroom. I fucking RAN, what the hell was I thinking. That's just it, I wasn't. I ran to my car and drove, I drove for about an hour. By the time I even THOUGHT about stopping it was time for school to let out so I just headed home. When I got there I noticed that Mom was still at the office and Dad was still at the hospital, that was a good sign. I made my way upstairs and almost screamed when Uncle Jake (who might I add was not my uncle, he was my cousin but Ashley started the whole uncle thing with him and Embry and it kind of stuck) stopped me in the hallway.

"What's wrong little man, you look like you are about to throw a bitch fit." he said.

"Something happened Uncle Jake, I can't explain it but…something happened." I said beginning to panic.

"Whoa Whoa Calm down, start from the beginning little man." he said putting a hand on my should trying to calm me. I walked into my room with Uncle Jake on my heals and sat on the bed, he sat down on the chair across from me.

"OK So I saw this girl at lunch, she was cute as hell. Turns out that she just moved here with her brother and sister and today was her first day. I was instantly attracted to her to say the least, I think I made a fool of myself in front of everyone by suggesting that we….now how lame is this…welcome them to the fucking neighborhood." I said.

"Yeah, dude, that's pretty lame. So is that what got you so worked up?" Uncle Jake asked and I shook my head.

"No, everything was cool after that. I went to my next class which was Biology and I sat in my normal chair just chillin' when all of a sudden someone taps me on the shoulder and asks me for a pencil. I looked up and the most beautiful pair of brown eyes were staring into mine. When I looked into her eyes, Uncle Jake, it's like nothing else in this world mattered but her. I may not be a full wolf but I do have the ability to imprint and I imprinted on this girl." I said.

"Well, what did you do?" he asked.

"I freaked, I didn't say anything to her I just threw a fucking pencil at her and hauled ass out of there and now here I am telling you my fucking embarrassing ass story." I said hanging my head "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong, we all go through this but take my advice young blood…don't fight it! It will eat you ALIVE if you do." he said "Trust me, when Nessie was born I did everything in my power not to feel anything for her and there for a LONG time I didn't feel anything other than like the love of a uncle. Now, I get letters from her from college and I can't help but fall in love with her all over again."

"Thanks for the advice, so how do I fix this?" I asked.

"Talk to her, don't be a wuss. Talk to her, get to know her and ease her into the whole thing." he said "It's a lot easier than what you think because believe it or not your imprint feels that same spark they just don't know what to make of it or what to do with it."

"Thanks Jake, I'll do that." I said

"Young Blood, why do you and Ash still insist on calling me uncle…I AM your cousin after all. Call me Jake." he said and I laughed.

"OK Jake, that's cool, I was started to get kind of weirded out about that too. I understand Uncle Paul, Uncle Sam and Uncle Jared but that's cause they are like brothers to mom." I said

"It's cool, Em and I stuck with it cause it seemed easier on you and Ash." he said.

"So, When do Nessie and Claire come home from college?" I asked.

"Nessie said that she and Claire decided they can't stand being away from us anymore so they are transferring to State in the fall. That way they can drive to Seattle." he said "I couldn't be happier cause it's been KILLING me and Quilly since they left."

"So are they coming home this summer?" I asked.

"Yeah first spring break for a visit and then permanently in June." he said "Make it right with your imprint Young Blood, you'll regret it if you don't."

"I will. Thanks for letting me have my freak out session." I said.

"HEY! What's a cousin for?" he asked clapping me on the shoulder before leaving the room. It was settled, the next day I was going to make an attempt to talk to Maria and make things right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Goes On**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. I will try to update as much as possible but between work, my children and school it may be hard at times to update . If by some chance it takes me a while please bear with me, I promise I have an update coming it just may take some time for whatever reason. Also, I will not be putting names to the chapters because I am running out of ideas for chapter names.**

**ALSO, I am still looking for a Beta reader so if you are interested or know someone who is please feel free to let me know.**

**Disclaimer: The very talented Stephanie Meyer owns all of the Twilight characters and any recognizable situations. I only own the OC Characters and the story line.**

**Chapter 4-**

**Ashley's POV**

When I found out that Noah had imprinted on Maria I was shocked. Here was a kid that had always sworn up and down he would never imprint on someone and he just so happens to imprint on the new girl in school. Noah decided it would be fun to throw the Rodriguez siblings a little party to welcome them to Forks the following weekend. He hoped that he could make a better impression on Maria after the disastrous first impression he gave her my throwing a pencil at her and running out of class they day he imprinted on her.

Things were going great with Jesse and I, it was like a dream come true for the both of us. Not only did he help me get the hang of the wolf thing, he treated me like an absolute princess though I begged him not to. He said that he only wanted to give me what I deserved, so I went along with it though I was a lot like my sister-in-law Bella in the whole "not liking attention" aspect of life.

I also liked the fact that Brooklyn and Alex were together because he helped to balance out her mood swings which reminded me so much of Paul it was scary. Chloe said that her father always had a bit of a temper on him until he met my cousin Rachel. Ah, the effects of imprinting…what it will do to people.

Ariyanna, Brooklyn and I were helping Noah get things ready for the party when Mom and Dad came home from work and spotted what I was doing. They raised an eyebrow at me before asking what I was doing. I told them about Noah's idea.

"I understand that Maria is his imprint and all sweetie but do you think it is safe to have even MORE humans let in on our secret? It's bad enough that Esme plans to go to the Volturi about the two of you and they will surely have something to say about us having wolves living with us nonetheless our alliance with them. Not to mention that a vampire is the imprint of a wolf and they have a child together. Your mother was a different case because she wasn't truly a wolf, she just had the gene because of Billy." Dad began.

"Yes, sweetie, do we really need to bring in more humans for the Volturi to use against us?" Mom added.

"Mom, Dad, there's something different about Maria, Yolanda and Manuel. I can't put my finger on it but they aren't like normal humans." I said.

"Well I suppose it would be ok but NO MORE HUMANS Ashley, I'm serious. It's already bad enough that we are putting Alex and Anna in harms way by them knowing." Dad said.

"I understand and I promise, no more humans." I said. Mom and Dad both embraced me and kissed my forehead.

"When's this party supposed to start?" Mom asked.

"In about 2 hours." I replied.

"Do you want your father and I to stay or would you like us to go for a hunt?" she asked.

"No, you can stay. It's ok." I replied. She smiled and headed upstairs behind Dad to change out of her formal outfit that she wore to work. A few minutes later she and Dad came down dressed a bit more casually and began helping us get ready for the party. Mom fixed some appetizers for our human guests and made some punch while Dad helped me decorate.

About an hour later, Layla, Chloe and Anna showed up. Brooklyn and Ariyanna were helping me put finishing touches on the decorations and the others jumped in to help. Alex and Levy showed up necked and headed straight to the kitchen to munch on some of the appetizers that Mom made. She made an overabundance of them due to the fact that a majority of the people in attendance were wolves and speaking from a fellow wolf's point of view…we ate like we hadn't eaten in years. Nathan and Noah came in with Maria, Yolanda and Manuel hesitantly trailing behind them. We all took turns introducing ourselves to the newbies.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Cullen." I said shaking hands with Yolanda and Manuel "Maria and I have English together so we have already spoken before today." I noticed that they were oddly pale to be from Puerto Rico and very cool to the touch. Maybe they just had cold hands but I still found it odd.

"I'm Layla Barros." Layla said shaking their hand, she shot me a look telling me she felt it too. As did Brooklyn and Ariyanna who introduced themselves next. Something was off about these three but I still couldn't put my finger on it. Anna introduced herself and I saw her making eyes at someone, I assumed it was either Manuel or Nathan who was standing right next to him. Chloe went last.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Mc…"she stopped mid sentence when she looked into Manuel's eyes. She got the same faraway look that I got when I saw Jesse for the first time after phasing. That girl done imprinted on the new guy.

"Chloe, talk girl." I said nudging her. A big goofy grin spread across her face when she realized what happened and she continued her introduction.

"I'm Chloe McNeil. It's nice to meet you all." she said shaking each one's hand and lingering a little too long one Manuel. When they broke away they were both smiling. Everyone broke away and started mingling with the crowd. I saw Noah standing in the corner talking to Maria who was actually smiling at him. He must have made it up to her for the bad first impression. I noticed that Chloe and Manuel were hitting it off pretty good as well. Anna was in another corner talking and laughing with Yolanda. I sat in Jesse's lap on the couch beside Brooklyn and Alex and we were joking around. What I didn't expect was when my older siblings decided to show up and join in on the party.

"YO! SIS!" Emmett boomed when he entered the room "You didn't think to invite a brother to a party?"

"Yeah, how rude" Rosalie added with a smile.

"Sorry guys I figured you were too busy to come" I joked.

"Well then, love, introduce us to your new friends." Edward said.

"OH OK! Hey Maria, Manuel, Yolanda, can you come here for a second?" I called. A few seconds later our three newest friends stepped forward and my siblings introduced themselves with Edward going last. After Jasper's introduction he leaned in and whispered "They are hiding something I can feel it.". I nodded at him letting him know that I understood. After Edward and Bella introduced themselves Edward shot me the look that he agreed with Jasper and I. We all continued to wonder what it was that these three were hiding but continued to mingle with our guests. After hanging out a while with the crowd Leah and Daltri came in and our questions were answered.

"Hey girl, who are your friends?" Leah asked.

"They just moved here from Puerto Rico. Their names are Maria, Yolanda and Manuel. Maria is now Noah's imprint and Manuel is now Chloe's." I said.

"You do know they are vampires right?" Daltri said without actually meeting them. Daltri had a way to tell human from vampire without even smelling or touching them. He could also tell the soul of a person by looking at them. "Don't worry, they are veggie vamps and very good people. They left Puerto Rico because they grew tired of the country and wanted an out. They moved here because they heard about this family, we are one of few vegetarian vampire covens." he added.

"You mean to tell me my imprint is a vampire like I am?" Noah asked and Daltri nodded.

"And you know this how?" he asked.

"I just know little man. Why don't you ask your imprint?" he asked. So Noah walked over to Maria and asked her. I saw the look of shock on her face when he asked and she walked over to us with Noah in tow.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I can tell who is vampire and who is not by the look of them." Daltri replied.

"We have had suspicions all afternoon." I said.

"Bravo. Now what's the deal? How do you know about us?" Maria said.

"I think it's about time we all sat down for a little meet and greet, don't you think?" Leah interjected after staying quiet the whole time. I got everyone's attention and we sat around the living room.

"My name is Ashley Cullen, I am one third human, one third vampire and one third wolf. I shape shift into a white and gray wolf, I found my soul mate in Jesse by way of Quileute magic known as imprinting which ties me to him for life though I have been in love with him since the 5th grade. The vampire part of me is not very dominant, I don't drink blood but I do have the power to heal and communicate through the mind. My father is a vampire who used to rule with the Volturi before breaking away to come to America and my mother was a human when she gave birth to us with the wolf gene. She is now a vampire." I said before sitting down. Noah went next.

"I'm Jesse Tinsel. I am a shape shifter that shifts into a chocolate colored wolf. I imprinted on my long time crush, Ashley, who did the same once she shifted which is a first for us wolves. My father is a retired wolf and my mother is human." Jesse said.

"My name is Noah Cullen and I am also a vampire, human, wolf hybrid. I don't shape shift but I can and have imprinted on you, Maria, though I was drawn to you before the imprint. I drink the blood of animals and my vampire powers include mind reading, manipulation of objects with my mind and I can transfer my thoughts to your head." he said before sitting. My brother Edward went next.

"My name is Edward Cullen, I am the first, after Carlisle who you will meet later, to join the Olympic Coven. I have been 17 for over 200 years and I have the ability to read minds. I married and had a child with my singer who is also a vampire. She isn't much for public speaking so I will introduce her. Her name is Bella and she is a mental and physical shield. Our daughter, Renesmee is away at college and she can project thoughts by touch and can break through any mental shield." he said. Daltri spoke next since he was by Edward and Bella.

"Daltri Barros, I originally moved here from Rio Di Jineiro in Brazil. I drink the blood of animals like every other vampire here. I can read the soul of a person as well as tell their species just by looking at them and I can block my scent and the scent of those around me from being detected by other vampires and wolves. This is my wife, Leah, take it over baby." he said.

"Leah Barro, I shape shift into a wolf and Daltri and I have a half wolf half vampire daughter. Layla, your turn. My brother, Seth, who is not here right now, is also a shape shifter and his is with Noel who is human." she said.

"Layla Barros, I am half wolf and half vampire with the ability to make myself human and immune to shape shifting, imprinting and blood lust. Next?" Layla replied.

"I'm Emmett Cullen and I am a veggie vamp known for my strength, This is my wife Rosalie who is also a veggie vamp known for her beauty." Emmett spoke up "We were both, like Edward, sired by Carlisle who is Noah and Ashley's father."

"Jasper Hale, I was sired by a woman named Maria back during the Civil war. I am a former newborn trainer and human drinker who converted when meeting my wife Alice. I am an empath who can feel and manipulate emotions." Jasper said.

"Alice Cullen, to those around here but Alice Hale in reality. I was sired in a psych ward to keep from getting killed by a tracker named James. I have always been a vegetarian and I can see the future based on someone's decisions." Alice said.

"I'm Levy Uley, I shape shift into a black wolf with white on the chest and I am both in love with and imprinted on Ariyanna. Nathan is my brother and our father is the retired La Push alpha wolf and our mother is human." Levy said.

"Ariyanna Call, I have the wolf gene but it is not active like my twin's so I am just human." Ariyanna said "Oh and I am the cousin of Noah and Ashley as well as Chloe. Brook, your turn."

"The name's Brooklyn Call, I am Ariyanna's twin. I shape shift into a white wolf and I have imprinted on Alex, who is human. My dad is a wolf and my mom is human." she said.

"Alex Andrews, human who knows the secrets. No mystical powers here!" Alex said and we all laughed.

"OK So that's brings us to me, I'm Nathan Uley and I shape shift into a silver wolf and have yet to imprint." Nathan said.

"I'm Anna and I am a human who knows and keeps the secrets of the vamps and the wolves." my best friend said "Also I am Ashley's best friend."

"OK So that leaves me, I guess. I'm Chloe McNeil and I shift into a tan colored wolf. My father is a retired wolf and my mother is a human and also Ariyanna and Brooklyn's aunt." Chloe said "Oh Yeah and I kind of imprinted on you Manuel when we met." I saw a look of shock come over Manuel's face.

"OK So I am Maria Rodriguez. I have been 16 for 20 years. I have been a vegetarian just as long and I am from Puerto Rico. Yolanda and Manuel were my biological brother and sister before the change and we were victims of a vampire in Puerto Rico who was trying to make an army but was later killed. We came to Forks because we heard of a family of vegetarians, which I now know to be you guys. I have the ability to make people tell the truth no matter what." Maria said "And I am kind of glad you imprinted on me Noah because despite what happened at our first meeting I really like you and not because of some magic." she added causing Noah to smile.

"I'm Miguel Rodriguez. And Chloe, it cool that you imprinted on me, despite the magic I would still like to hang out and get to know you because you are super cute. Like Maria I have been a vegetarian vampire for 20 years. I have been 18 just as long. Yolanda was my twin in the human life and remains the same on the after. I have the ability to physically manipulate some one with my mind. I can do everything from paralysis to killing one's self." Manuel confessed.

"And finally, me. I am Yolanda Rodriguez. Like my brother I have been a veggie vamp of 18 years old for 20 years. I have the ability to seduce anyone or in some cases persuade anyone…the powers of persuasion and seduction I guess you could say. I can also tell you who you will fall in love with by either looking into your eyes or touching your hand." Yolanda said "And let me say, Noah I have been waiting for Maria to meet you a long time before this imprinting nonsense for she is the one I have seen for her since the beginning even before moving here. Ashley, the same goes for you and Jesse. Oh yeah, Nathan your imprint and soul mate is coming really soon. She will be blonde and quite a bit older. Anna? Well I will talk to you about your soul mate in a bit."

I didn't even want to know what Yolanda was talking about when she directed her last comments at Nathan and Anna but I was glad that she saw who my soul mate was even without the magic imprint crap. We spent the rest of the evening chatting at when it started getting late everyone, except the dozen people who lived here, went home. I saw that Anna was giving the Rodriguez's a ride home and I was starting to get a weird vibe out of this newfound friendship she had with Yolanda, but I wouldn't call her on it unless she started acting funny. It was a shocking but all around great day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life Goes On**

**Author's Note: Thank you Dark Angel for reviewing the chapters so far. I hope you are enjoying the story as much I am writing it. It's been a crazy week so far but I should be able to update a bit more regularly now. I enjoy writing so the chapter a day thing is just my way of clearing my head from a long day. ****J But hey that means more for you to read right? Well…in the terms of the theatre, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the OC Characters and the plot. Much love to Stephanie Meyer for her talent and creating such lovable and obsession-worthy characters as the ones from the Twilight Saga. J**

**Chapter 5-**

**Noah's POV**

To say I was shocked to find out that Maria was a vampire like us would be an understatement. I was actually GLAD that she was a vampire. That meant that we could actually be together and no one from the so called "Vampire Royalty" could say anything. I mean, YEAH, they would have enough against my father to burn us. Esme knew about Ashley and I, though she didn't know we were part wolf as well, she also knew that the wolves were living with us because Jake decided to show up when Esme was there. Esme knew that humans knew our secret, a note that could burn her too if she wasn't careful because she knew that Bella knew what we were back when she was human. Honestly, I wasn't afraid that Esme would go to the Volturi because when she does we will be ready for them. Jasper would train us all and we would be ready for them.

Since the party Maria and I had been inseparable. We were constantly hanging out at school and after. I finally got the nerve to ask her out on a real date about 2 weeks after the party and she gladly excepted. We were going out that Friday and I was both nervous and excited.

Chloe and Manuel had also been inseparable since the party. As a matter of fact, their relationship was progressing rather quickly if you ask me and I don't think that the imprint had anything to do with it. I think they were just truly into each other.

Ashley and Jesse, to my dismay, were still going strong. Though I hated that one of my best friends was both dating and imprinted on my sister, I was happy for them. I had never seen Ashley, or Jesse for that matter, as happy as they are now. Ashley had always been in love with Jesse and Jesse, though he wouldn't admit it until now, always felt the same. Ever since the day they got together you never saw one without the other and it gave me hope that things would work out with Maria and I.

Brooklyn still had Alex wrapped around her little finger but he wasn't as whipped as he was before. Levy and Ariyanna were just the cutest little things together…it reminded me of one of those newlywed couples that couldn't go a second without either touching each other or looking at each other. Nathan was the loner now, but it suited him. I swear I don't think that boy will ever imprint or find a girlfriend, not that he was interested in any of the slutty girls around here. The odd thing I had been noticing, and planned to bring to Ashley's attention sooner or later, was the interaction between Anna and Ariyanna. Sometimes it was if THEY were together. I never thought of Anna as the lesbian type but come to think of it I had never seen her with a guy either. When Ariyanna came into the picture it was as if they were attached at the hip and they looked at each other they way the attached couples did. I wouldn't have anything against it if they were but it was odd seeing all of this and not knowing the truth. I could get Maria to help find out the truth by using her powers but I wasn't sure if that would be fair if they didn't want anyone to know.

Things were relatively peaceful within out circle for a while, that was until the Thursday before Maria and I were supposed to go out on our date. Embry came in with Cheyenne and said that Cheyenne's sister, Summer, was coming to town and renting the house two doors down from ours. I had met Summer once when I was little, she was pretty cool. She was a cute blonde who was 28 years old and never married. Embry wanted us to help throw her a party to welcome her to the neighborhood as well as the family.

Thursday was the day we decided to throw the party for Summer. Of course we invited all of the La Push people, young and older, and our family. When Embry and Cheyenne arrived with Summer everyone commenced with the introductions. We mingled for a while and had a good time, that was until Nathan got off work and showed up. I walked with Nathan over to introduce him to Summer. Summer smiled when she saw me coming over.

"Noah, thank you again for throwing this party for me. Your family is really great and everyone has made me feel so welcome and wanted here." Summer said.

"It's no problem, Summer. Any family of my cousins Embry and Cheyenne are family to me." I said "I'd like to introduce you to our late arrival. You have already met his mom, dad and brother. This is Sam and Emily's son, Nathan Uley."

"Nice to meet you Nathan" she said taking his hand and locking eyes with him. She smiled when she took his hand but a look of shock came over her face a second later and she pulled her hand back as if she had burned it. I looked over at Nathan and thought 'Oh HELL no!'.

"Oh HELL No." I vocalized. My comment snapped Nathan out of his trance and he looked from me to Summer and then back again before his breathing started getting short. I dragged him outside and out into the woods. Levy saw me rushing out with his brother and joined us in the woods as Nathan burst into wolf form and started tearing up trees.

"What the hell happened to get him so worked up?" Levy asked.

"He just fucking imprinted on someone twice his age and now he's going all drama queen." I said.

"Oh No, Not Summer." Levy said and I nodded. He stripped down to nothing and burst into wolf form and ran after his brother who was tearing up the forest. While he was trying to calm him down I ran inside to get Nathan some clothes. Embry caught me in the hallway, GREAT.

"What's going on with Nathan? Why did he phase?" he asked.

"He started freaking out after he met Summer…he…um…he kind of imprinted on her." I said hesitantly.

"He did WHAT?" he said.

"He imprinted on her. I introduced them because he came in late because of work and when they locked eyes, it just happened. I'm sorry Em, really I am." I said.

"No, I know he couldn't help it but…what the hell? I'm just shocked he imprinted on someone so much older than him." he said and I nodded in agreement.

"I understand…it's too weird." I said. It was definitely a weird situation for him to have imprinted on someone that was 10 years older than him. I had to admit that for her age, Summer was beautiful. I was just unsure as to what would come of this imprint, my guess he would just be his imprints friend or little brother…but who knows? Weirder things have happened, take the fact that Jake imprinted on my niece who is now 19 and even though he only looks 16 he is in all actuality 32 or Quil who imprinted on Claire when she was two and he's the same age as Jake, Claire is 20. They both started off as friends and family to their imprints but as time went on they became more. It was a clusterfuck of a situation now because Summer was older, not younger, Nathan didn't have to wait for her to grow up. Instead Summer had a while to wait for Nathan to catch up to her and by the time he did she would be 38 and they'd be in the same situation as before.

I had problems of my own than to worry about the Nathan-Summer imprint when I walked back downstairs to the living room and found my sister Alice staring off into space, that wasn't a good sign. It meant that she was having a vision and with us having no clue as to the whereabouts or the decision of Esme regarding us mixed breeds or "mutts" as Ashley liked to call Herself, Layla and I. Luckily Esme had no clue about Layla or she would be in the same shit as us. I walked closer to my sister who was being held by my brother Jasper as she sobbed without tears.

"What is it Alice? Has she gone to the Volturi?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, not yet. S-She's…She's changed some men. I have never seen them before. She changed them and they are…oh god!" she sobbed. I put my hand on my sister's shoulders and I felt as Jasper sent her waves of calm so that she could continue. "Thanks Jazzy. The men are going to come after Ashley and your Mom, I don't know when or where but they know what Ashley is and they are going to try to kill her and your mom…but not before they do vile things to them." she said beginning to sob again.

Rosalie heard this and yelled "LIKE HELL THEY ARE!".

"What is it Rosie, baby?" Emmett asked entering the room.

"Alice had a vision that Esme changed some men that were coming for Ashley and Sam. She said they are going to try to kill them after they fucking rape them." Rosalie said through clenched teeth.

"Fuck that! ASHLEY! SAM!" Emmett yelled. Ashley, Mom and Dad appeared a few seconds later and Emmett told them about Alice's vision.

"Well then, we will have to come up with a plan then." Dad, always being the calm one of the family, said. "I'll stay with your mother as much as possible but you all know I can't be there all the time. Which I may have to ask a favor to ensure your mom is always protected."

"What do you propose?" Edward asked as he and Bella entered out little family huddle.

"Well I don't know if it's a possibility now but I think I may have to get some of the retired wolves to phase again." Dad replied.

"But how, after they stop phasing isn't that it?" Bella asked and Dad shrugged.

"Honey have you heard anything about retired wolves phasing again?" Dad asked my mother.

"Not that I know of but wait a sec. JAKE Come here!" Mom said yelled across the room to Jacob. Jacob came over a few minutes later.

"What's up Aunt Sammi?" he asked.

"Once a wolf retires, is there a chance they can phase again if needed?" Mom asked.

"Well it's not really common but I heard Old Quil say once, god rest his soul, that there was a potion he could conjure up that would allow a retired wolf to phase again only when the person wills it to." he said.

"Shit, well what now?" I said "Old Quil's been gone since I was a kid."

"Wait a sec, I think Quil has his books." Jake said waving Quil over. Quil came over a second later.

"Sup?" he said.

"You still have your dad's medicine books?" Jake asked and Quil nodded.

"Yeah they are in my room, why?" he asked.

"We need to look through them for that potion to bring a wolf out of retirement." Jake said.

"OK, but why?" he asked and Jake looked at us.

"That's a good question, spill." Jake said.

"Alice had a vision that Esme made some newborns that are coming to rape and kill mom and Ash." I said panicked.

"That's NOT going to happen." Jake spat. "Even if I have to patrol 24 hours a day, that's not going to happen."

"Well that's a start but don't wear yourselves out. Jake, you set up patrol schedules for the active wolves with the exception of Ashley. I need to talk to the La Push kids and see if they can get their parents here." Dad said.

"Dad, I think we might want to inform Summer what she's getting into so that she's not freaking." I said.

"Good point." Jake said looking at my father.

"I mean, she is living 2 houses down from a house full of vampires and werewolves. One of those said werewolves is her brother in law." Quil said.

"Not to mention she is the imprint of one of the younger wolves." I said and immediately clamped my hand over my mouth to stop any further word vomit.

"What?" everyone said at once. I looked around the room and saw that Nathan and Levy were still gone so I told them the truth.

"Nathan, he imprinted on Summer when they met this afternoon. He freaked, that's why he's not here right now and Levy went to calm him down." I said.

"WOW! This shit's getting weirder and weirder." Rosalie said and Emmett nodded beside her.

"I'll go see how it's going with them. I will also get them to go get Sam before they come back." Jake said before walking out back and stripping when he hit the edge of the woods. He phased and took off in search of my friends. I turned my attention back to my father who was still strategizing.

"In the event that we can't get the La Push Pack to come out of retirement, I'll need your help." Dad said to my siblings "I know that Ashley will be surrounded by shifters but they have never come in contact with newborns before so they will not be prepared. I need people inside the school to help protect Ashley at all costs. Noah, any openings at the school?"

"Well Ashley's English teacher is getting ready to retire, we need a new gym teacher and our school psychologist just quit so there's three right there." I said.

"All right, I'll go in and apply for the gym position." Emmett said "I have enough degrees I can pull one of them to get the job."

"I have a doctorate in English, that'll be no problem." Bella said.

"Good Good we have a shield in one class and muscle in another." Dad said.

"I'll go in as the psychologist" Edward offered "I have my doctorate in it from Dartmouth so that should more than qualify me for it."

"OK Well then the school is settled then, we will get a few wolves to patrol outside while you guys are at school to make sure no one gets in and so that they can inform you three if anyone slips past." Dad said "Now, Alice I know you have paralegal experience, that will help you get into the DA's office and your law degrees Rose and Jasper will make you shoe ins for Assistant DA's. We just need to let Sam know since he's the DA."

"Will do." Jasper said.

"OK So protection is set, also Ashley, baby I don't want you to go anywhere without either your brother or Jesse." Dad said and she nodded looking scared shitless.

"Let's just hope that we can get the La Push wolves out of retirement for some extra help because there's no telling who they have turned since the vision." Edward added and Dad nodded.

"Well that's all we can do until we talk to the other. Noah, can you get the others in here please? I need to speak with them about this also." Dad said. I nodded and walked off to find the others. Talk about a fucked up situation it was getting worse by the minute. I found Layla, the twins, Chloe, and Jesse all talking in the corner with Maria, Manuel and Yolanda so I invited them along as well. When we got back over to my father they explained everything and after he was done Chloe and Jesse walked off to call Paul and Jared. I only hoped that Nathan and Levy would bring Sam because he would be more support on Mom's end. I only hope we could catch these guys before anything happened to my family.


	6. Author's Note

**Special Author's Note: If the chapters begin to come a bit slower please bear with me because I am constantly coming up with ideas for new things and with work and my children it makes it difficult to juggle more than one project at a time. Please feel free to send me a message if you have ideas as to things you would like to see in this story and also feel free to message me if you would like to join me as either a beta or co-writer.**

**Thanks, Samantha**


	7. Chapter 6

Life Goes On

Author's Note: Like I said before I have a thousand ideas for other stories so ideas for this one are far and few in between nowadays. If anyone has any ideas as to where I could take this story please feel free to send me a message.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC Characters.

Chapter 6-

Ashley's POV

**After Dad gained the support of Sam, Jared and Paul to begin phasing again Quil searched his grandfather's books before finding the right potion to give the retired wolves limited phasing abilities. Jasper, Rose and Alice took jobs in the DA's office and with Sam being able to phase again when needed Mom was set on the inside and Paul and Jared patrolled outside. **

**I was constantly surrounded by my friends and Jesse, like that was unusual really. I was used to that. What I wasn't used to was having my sister in law as my English teacher and my brothers as my Gym teacher and school shrink. That was a bit weird but I went with it. **

**Jesse and I went out on our dates, with someone patrolling nearby of course. I don't think I EVER got to go anywhere alone. That was until the day that the family decided to go hunting. Jesse had some things to do for Jared and Kim so my boo wasn't by my side like he normally was. The same went for Chloe and Layla. Leah had to work the night shift at the hospital and Quil and Embry got called in to fix a couple of broken down cop cars. It was just Jake, Seth and I for a while. Jake and Seth went out to patrol the perimeter and I was finally alone for the first time in weeks.**

**I went upstairs to my room and plugged my headphones into my IPOD before laying down with a book I had been wanting to read for a while. It was called New Moon and it was the second book in the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer, I liked that the first book reminded me of the love story between my brother Edward and sister-in-law only there were a few differences. What I read of New Moon reminded me of my wolf side of the family only we were way cooler than the ones she described though she had Jake down to a t. **

**I must have been really into the book because I didn't hear anyone come in. The next thing I knew I was being pinned down by two men with blood red eyes, their fangs gleaming. I tried to scream but the noise fell on deaf ears. As one of the men held me down the other ripped the clothes from my body as I tried to free myself from the two men. I saw the man that had ripped the clothes from my body pull his pants down and come closer to me. I don't really remember what happened next other than I screamed louder than I had ever screamed in my entire life. Every piece of glass in the house shattered when I scream and both men fell to the floor holding their ears. Seeing that my scream was causing all of this I continued to scream as the men kept a firm hold on their ears. I watched as blood began to pour from their eyes and nose before they both went into a seizure and finally their heads exploded. After seeing that I ran from the house, not caring that I was only in my bra and underwear after the assault, and kept running until I ran head first into a large shirtless mass. I looked up and saw that it was Jesse. I immediately collapsed in front of him, he caught me before I hit the ground. He held me close as I cried hysterically. **

"**Baby, what's wrong? What happened to your clothes?" he asked and I was too hysterical to say anything. He picked me up bridal style and we headed back to the house where I saw Jake and Seth dragging the bodies they found in my room out into the field and setting them both on fire. Once we were inside the house I sat on the couch beside Jesse with my knees in my chest with my arms wrapped firmly around them. I was shaking uncontrollably and Jesse continued to try to calm me down by whispering things like "It's over now baby", "It's going to be ok", "I love you" and things of that sort.**

"**JAKE" Jesse called as he sat cradling me in his arms on the couch. Jake came in a few minutes later and stopped short when seeing what little clothes I had on. "Can you please get Ashley's robe?" Jesse asked and Jake nodded before running upstairs to my room. He returned a few minutes later and they helped me put my robe on. I had stopped crying but I was still in shock over the attack as well as my newfound power that I couldn't speak.**

**My family came home a few minutes later and Mom, Dad and Noah immediately rushed over to me. Dad had Jesse carry me into his study so that he could check me out for any injuries and after finding out that I only had a broken wrist that was quickly healing due to my abilities as both a wolf and vampire, we headed back into the living room where the rest of the family sat. Alice walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me sobbing.**

"**Oh Ashley, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. I'm sorry" she repeated over and over. I snuggled into her embrace and let her know silently that it wasn't her fault.**

"**OK! So What exactly happened here?" Dad asked.**

"**I got here too late, I felt something was off with my imprint and I took off here as quick as I could but I was too late." Jesse said hanging his head. I put my hand on his and squeezed it letting him know it wasn't hit fault either.**

"**The two men came in without my realization while Seth and Jake were out patrolling. They must have slipped by them somehow." I began slowly. "They pinned me down and one of the men ripped all of the clothes from my body. He then…he he pulled down his pants and he was about to rape me when I screamed as loud as I could." I continued wiping tears from my eyes that had began to fall.**

"**What happened then?" Dad asked.**

"**When I screamed all of the glass in the house shattered and both men fell to the floor holding their ears. I continued to scream until both of their heads exploded." I said and everyone looked at me sideways. I'm sure they all thought I was crazy now.**

"**What? I'm serious! I'm not making this up!" I said when the silence was unbearable. **

"**No, honey. We don't think you are making this up, we just didn't expect you to have any other powers other than the healing and telecommunication." Dad said.**

"**I wonder if I have any other powers." Noah spoke up.**

"**I didn't know either until I was put in danger. I just went on instinct." I said.**

"**Well let's just hope you don't have to use that again." Mom said and I nodded.**

**After everything settled down everything began to get back to normal. I was still connected at the hip to Jesse but that was to be expected with us both being imprinted as well as in love. I swear I loved everything about that boy, he was my everything and everything I needed. With him it was as easy as breathing and I think that was what I loved most about him. One night we were up in my room after spending the night out with the gang and things started to get hot and heavy between us. This wasn't the first time we had been close to having sex but I wanted more. All the times before I was scared, having a doctor for a father put a lot of things into perspective about sex. I knew I couldn't get pregnant as long as I was phasing, that much Jake told me from what he learned about the wolves. Leah was one of the exceptions because she stopped phasing shortly after she and Daltri got married because they WANTED to have a baby. After Layla was born she resumed phasing. I decided to vocalize my need to take things to the next level.**

"**Jesse, baby. I want you." I said against his lips as he laid on top of me kissing me. He pulled back and looked at me questioningly.**

"**Are you sure?" he asked and I bit my lip nodding. I pulled him back into me as our lips melted together again. He put his hands on my chest to stop me.**

"**What's wrong? What is it?" I asked.**

"**I don't have any protection." he said shyly.**

"**Baby, you know that nothing's going to happen with me phasing and all. Please." I whined. He seemed to hesitate for a second before whispering "What the hell" to himself and kissing me hard and passionately. We continued kissing as he played with the hem of my shirt slowly raising it up to expose the rest of my naked body underneath. You see, I learned that it was easier to go without a bra and panties in case I needed to phase in a hurry. **

**I lifted up letting him slide the shirt from my body the rest of the way and he pulled back to look at me. "God you are beautiful" he whispered before kissing along my neck and collarbone. He kept going lower and gently licked and sucked each of my breasts before continuing to go lower. He got to the edge of my pants and stopped, looking up at me as the silent question played over again in his eyes. I nodded again as he played with the button to my pants. He quickly unbuttoned my pants and I lifted my hips so he could push them the rest of the way off.**

**I then pulled his shirt off as he stepped out of his pants, exposing his incredibly big and erect manhood. Wow that had to be huge for a guy his age and size. I licked my lips as he hovered back over me taking my mouth in his again. "I love you" he whispered against my lips.**

"**I love you too Jesse." I replied.**

**I felt his erection pressing against the warmth between my legs and I moaned. It felt incredible just feeling him put pressure on my sweet spot, I could only imagine at that point how it would feel to have him inside me. I ground my hips into his erection causing him to moan. He looked at me and I begged him without words to continue. I felt as he slowly slid inside of me, I won't lie it hurt like a bitch but that only lasted a few seconds before my pain tolerance kicked in. He continued to thrust in and out of me slowly at first as we both moaned at the contact. He continued to pick up speed and we kept going for what seemed like hours until we both began breathing heavily, our releases eminent. I pulled him into me as I was about to explode and he bit down hard on my shoulder, marking me as his, that's all it took to push me over the edge. He continued to thrust as he came closer to his release. I pulled him closer and bit down on his shoulder, licking to seal the wound. He threw his head back and called out my name as he exploded deep inside of me. I felt as he shot his load, it was an incredible feeling.**

**Jesse remained inside of me until we both started breathing normally. I wasn't finished with him though. Round one only made me want to see if round two would be better. I rolled over and pushed Jesse down on the bed straddling him. I noticed that he was still hard for me. I ground against his erection without him entering me. "God baby, you are going to be the death of me." he growled.**

"**What a good way to go!" I said with a grin before leaning over to kiss him passionately. "Ready for Round two?"**

"**God Ashley, I fucking love you so much" he growled kissing me passionately. That growl of his only made me want him more. I slid him inside of me with him on top and began to rock back and forth on top of him. He moaned at the contact. I began to pick up speed, riding him as if he were a horse. It was amazing being in control. I continued to grind into him until both of us began to breath heavily. I threw my head back and screamed him name as I slammed down on him once again and exploded, clenching around his erection causing him to shoot his warm stream inside of me once again. I climbed off of him and laid beside him on the bed draping my arm over him. He snuggled closer to me wrapping both arms around me and kissing me.**

"**I love you Ashley Cullen." he whispered.**

"**I love you more Jesse Tinsel, always and forever." I whispered as we both drifted off to sleep. What a great way to close a night!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Life Goes On**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the review. I will be back and forth between this story and my new Jasper/OC story called "Broken Wing". Check it out and let me know what you think. For a back story on the OC Characters of Cheyenne, Ariyanna and Brooklyn check out Let Me Love You in the Embry section (disregard the parts about Summer and Jasper, and the fact that Alice is with Garrett…I just threw that in for fun.) In the terms of the theatre…on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight that honor is reserved solely for Stephanie Meyer, I just like playing with her characters.**

**Chapter 7-**

**Noah's POV**

With the threat of the two newborns that Esme created gone due to Ashley's newfound power of the sonic scream, things started to go back to normal. Ashley and Jesse were closer than ever, I just hated trying to ignore the sounds they made in her room at night. That sucked royally and I am sure that everyone else in the house would agree with me on that one. As far as the other imprinted couples were concerned, Alex quit acting like a lovesick puppy when it came to Brooklyn and started acting like my best friend again. The crazy thing? Brooklyn liked my Alex better than the whipped Alex.

Nathan was still dealing with having an imprint that was 10 years his senior but things were turning around for him. He and Summer have been inseparable as friends, but who knows where that will lead in the future. He told me that she was the best friend that anyone could ask for and Embry told me that Summer feels the same way. Embry also told me that she was torn, however, between giving in fully to the imprint and becoming his lover and just giving in to imprint and staying friends. Sooner or later fate will put them on the path they are supposed to be on whether it is as friends or lovers, it's too soon to tell what fate had in store.

Levi and Ariyanna have had their ups and downs over the past couple of weeks because Ariyanna had been talking to Ashley and Brooklyn about how they had made their bond with their imprint stronger by having sex, she wanted that. Levi felt that they should wait because the timing was off and they shouldn't just follow the pack. I told them both when it happened it happened, don't fight the moment, until then just chill.

Chloe and Manuel had been inseparable since discovering their bond. It seems that they were already very much attracted to each other even before the "Quileute Magic", as Manuel called it, came about. He didn't care that she was a wolf and she could care less that he was a vampire. All they knew is that they wanted to be together and no one was going to keep them apart.

Which brings us to his sister, Yolanda. Well that's a weird scenario, if you ask me. While Anna still remained close to my sister, she and Yolanda were never far apart. I was beginning to think that they were both…different. My suspicions were confirmed one day after school when they were both waiting at my house for Ashley to get home from her "afternoon romp" with Jesse down at the beach in La Push. I had just got home from taking Maria home and went upstairs to get ready for our date later that evening. I walked past Ashley's room and heard some noises. At first I thought that Ashley had decided to bring Jesse back here for their alone time so I kept walking. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard two females moaning. I did a double take when I looked into Ashley's room, they had left the door open. There on Ashley's bed was Yolanda and Anna making out like I had never seen two people make out before.

"I KNEW IT!" I exclaimed, startling them both.

"Noah, I didn't hear you come in." Anna started "I know this looks bad, please don't tell Ashley. I don't know if I am ready to come out with my secret yet."

"And what is that exactly?" I asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Noah, you know that I have the ability to tell who it is that someone will fall in love with, their soul mate so to speak. And you know that we vampires have mates, and when we find them it is for life." Yolanda said and I nodded. I closed the door behind me as I walked into Ashley's room and took a seat in the chair at her desk.

"Go on?" I said.

"Well I will admit that I had always seen a beautiful blonde woman in my future to be my soul mate. I didn't expect to find her here and I don't mean to cause any trouble. When Anna and I met she felt the spark immediately." Yolanda said.

"Noah, it's like how you felt when you first met Maria." Anna said "You know that incredible feeling you got when you looked into her eyes, the one that told you that she was the one for you?" I nodded my head hesitantly.

"Well that is what I felt when I met Yolanda." Anna said "I don't know how Ashley will take it so no one knows about this except Yolanda and Edward, and now you of course. I mean, yeah! Edward has picked up on our thoughts when we are around him but he agreed not to say anything until we are ready.

"Have you told your parents Anna?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, that scares me shitless also." Anna replied.

"Why? Are you ashamed of what you are?" I asked and she shook her head vigorously.

"No, No, No. I am by no means ashamed that I found and fell in love with my soul mate even if she is a beautiful woman like Yolanda." she replied.

"Then why hide it?" I asked.

"Noah, have you ever seen my with a guy?" she asked and I thought about it for a second. She had talked about being with guys but none of us had actually SEEN her with one. I shook my head no to answer her question. "Yeah I have talked about guys to you all but that is because I was afraid to tell anyone that I just didn't find any of them attractive. I have NEVER seen guys in the romantic sense and up until Yolanda I had never felt it toward a woman. Yeah, I have looked but she helped me come to terms with the truth that has been eating at me for a while now." she said.

"Anna, I'll go ahead and tell you that Ash will not think any different of you for being a lesbian." I said honestly "You are her best friend, and you always will be whether you are gay, straight, bi, or celibate. But you need to tell her before she finds out the same way that I did. If that happens she will be pissed that you didn't tell her. Just please, when you do tell her please don't tell her that you told me first, that will only hurt her." I added and Anna nodded.

"I'll tell her, I'll tell her today. I am tired of hiding. I am tired of having to sneak around to be with Yolanda. I mean hell, Yolanda hasn't even told Manuel and Maria about us because I asked her not to. Maria and Manuel know that Yolanda is different and they love her the same. They never told anyone about her because they wanted to see how you acted around people like us first." Anna said.

"Anna Nicole Manning, we are a vampire family that lives with a bunch of werewolves, why would we judged either of you?" I asked and she shrugged. "You need to tell Ashley and then you need to tell your parents, I am sure that Ashley will go with you to help soften the blow but it needs to happen and it needs to happen NOW or you and Yolanda will never have a happy and peaceful relationship because you will always be hiding."

Right after I got that out in the open I heard the front door close and the sounds of Ashley and Jesse laughing and carrying all floated up the stairs. I shot Anna a look that said "It's now or never" and then left the room. Ashley came in a few minutes later with Jesse. I decided to pull him into my room to play X Box while the girls talked.

"What's up man?" he asked when he saw me craning my neck to hear what was going on across the hall in Ashley's room.

"Shh…Anna's finally telling Ash the truth and I don't know how she's going to react we both need to be on alert in case this goes bad so we can get Ash out if she decides to get pissed and phase." I said.

"Ok, what's going on?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It seems Anna and Yolanda have been sneaking around to be together behind everyone's back. I caught them when I got home." I said.

"I knew it!" he whispered. We both got quiet and listened to what was going on in the next room. No one was home but us so it wasn't hard to hear. We heard as Anna confessed to Ashley that she was a lesbian and she and Yolanda had been seeing each other in secret sine the welcome party about a month ago. Things got quiet for a few seconds, I guess Ashley was trying to digest it all. All of a sudden we heard Ashley exclaim "I KNEW IT!". Seems my sister and I share the same thought process because we both KNEW something was up with those two. I heard Anna apologize to Ashley for not telling her the truth and Ashley said that she didn't care. She said that she was still her sister and she still loved her even if she was into chicks and not dudes. She agreed to go with Anna and Yolanda to tell Anna's parents and then I heard the door open. Jesse and I quickly pretended to be really into UFC Undisputed when we heard a knock at the door.

"It's Open." I called. The door swung open and Ashley, Anna and Yolanda all three walked in.

"Hey guys. I am going to go with Anna and Yolanda to talk to Anna's parents. When do you leave to go pick up Maria, Noah?" Ashley asked.

"I don't leave for a while, why?" I asked feigning stupidity.

"Well it seems that my best friend and your imprints sister are a couple. I'm cool with it but Anna wants me to come with her to come out to her parents and I dunno how they are gonna take it, ya know? It may take a while. And I wanted to spend some more time with Jesse so I was wondering if you could keep him company until we got back." she said.

"Yeah, sure. Wait? You two are together?" I said feigning surprise.

"But.." Jesse started but I elbowed him hard in the rib causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "That's hot." he said instead.

"I know right, we get to see a real live girly show right in front of us" I said playing it up.

"All right you boys, it's not fantasy hour. These are our two friends here, what they do together is their business. If we happened to be around when they kiss, so be it." Ashley said and we all laughed. Ashley and the girls left a few minutes later and Jesse and I went back to our game. Ariyanna and Brooklyn came home while we were playing and they had Alex, Nathan and Levi with them. They came up to my room.

"Hey guys, where's Ash?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well she went with Anna and Yolanda to talk to Anna's parents." I said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ariyanna asked.

"Nothing, Nothing. Anna came out today to Ashley and she is scared to come out to her parents to Ashley went with her and Yolanda." I said.

"When you say Anna "came out today" you mean….what exactly?" Alex asked. I swear that boy was dense sometime.

"She's a dyke fucktard" Nathan said playfully smacking him in the back of the head.

"That explains why they always look at each other like they are about to screw each other every time they are near each other." Brooklyn commented.

"Hey, I think it's cool she's finally being honest with herself and is not afraid to let the world know that she is in love with another woman." Ariyanna said.

"I couldn't agree more baby." Levi said kissing Ariyanna. It must be a good day for them. A while later Ashley, Yolanda and Anna came back. Anna told her parents who threatened to disown her if she didn't end it. She told them to go fuck themselves, packed her stuff and is moving in with Yolanda, Manuel and Maria. I went on my date with Maria, who was cool with Yolanda and Anna, and we had a great night. She spent the night with me and we just laid together in each other's arms. It was a great ending to an otherwise dramatic day.


	9. Chapter 8

**Life Goes On**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter with Anna and Yolanda's secret finally coming out. Now this chapter is going to be a bit weird…where this impossible becomes very possible.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC Characters.**

**Chapter 8-**

**Ashley's POV**

After Anna came out of the closet to me we went to her parents house to tell them, that went well. They threatened to disown Anna if she didn't end things with Yolanda and Anna told them what they could do. She went upstairs gathered all of her things and ended up moving in with Yolanda, Manuel and Maria down the road from us.

It had been about a month since Anna came out of the closet and things began to calm down around the Cullen house. It had been a crazy time, the only thing keeping me sane was my "alone time" with Jesse. Well Alice decided to scare the shit out of me when she had a vision.

We were all sitting in the living room watching a movie, each couple sitting with their mate, Jesse and I were making out on the couch and were half tempted to skip out on the crowd and head up to my room when Alice gasped loudly. When I looked over at her she had that far away look again and I thought "Oh shit, what now?". When she snapped out of it she had a look on her face that was a mix of confusion, joy and worry all rolled into one.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked.

"It's probably nothing, and then again it could also be a ways down the line." She said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I saw you and Jesse with a baby." Alice said and I started laughing.

"Oh Ali, you know that is impossible as long as I am phasing." I said.

"I know, I know. Like I said, it could be somewhere in the future. All I know is you and Jesse were happy and had a little baby in your arms." she said.

"Oh Ali, I love you but sometimes you have some weird visions!" I said rolling my eyes. "Well Jesse and I are going to head up for the night, good night everyone."

"Good Night" they all said and we walked upstairs. Jesse looked a bit shaken by the time we made it to my room.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about Alice's vision is all." he said shaking his head.

"Baby, you and I BOTH know that it's impossible while I am phasing…and besides I am supposed to start my period in a few days anyway." I said shaking off the vision "I'm sure it's in the distant future."

"What if it's not?" he asked.

"Then I will be shocked we made the impossible possible. Honey, stop worrying and get over here and do what you do best." I said with a seductive grin. A sexy grin spread over Jesse's face as he climbed into bed with me and we began to strip each other.

Jesse didn't waist any time getting straight to it and I was glad because as good as his foreplay is, I just wanted to get as close as I possibly could to him. Jesse was gentle at first like he always was as he thrust in and out of me slowly, kissing me as he did. I moaned against his lips at the feeling of him filling me so completely. He began to pick up speed and my moans began to grow louder with every thrust. I put a hand on his chest to stop him and he raised an eyebrow in question. I had him slide out of me and turned around on all fours so that he could take me from behind. "Don't hold back, baby. Let that wolf out." I moaned.

Jesse slid into me from behind and began to pound into me harder and deeper than he had ever gone before and let me tell you that I loved that more! We kept going until both of us finally came at the same time my juices flowing down the length of him and him spilling his seed deeper inside of me than he ever had. My god this boy was a GOD in the bedroom. That was one of the many reasons I loved him so much. Jesse was kind, loving, attentive, and passionate. He loved me just as much as I loved him, even more so at time I think, and he did everything in his power to keep me happy and safe. Those were the main reasons, besides the amazing sex, that I was in love with Jesse Tinsel.

Jesse and I fell asleep in each other's arms and when we woke up the next day we decided to hit First Beach with the rest of the wolves since it was a beautiful Saturday. I couldn't wait to get out there on my board and to see Jesse in his swim trunks. Though he was constantly shirtless, like the other male wolves, there was something about the way he looked with water running off of him that turned me on. My man was GORGEOUS.

We had a good time at the beach swimming and surfing. When the day turned into night the boys had set up the things needed for a bonfire and the rest of the family joined us once the sun was down completely in the sky. As the fire blazed on the beach were having a good time. Jesse's parents brought the music while Levi and Nathan's parents brought a ton of food. We started to chow down, dance and just hang out like a normal family would. At the end of the night Jared and Kim let Jesse stay with me, as usual, and we made love yet again before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The rest of the weekend went without a hitch. Come Monday morning we went back to school and things were crazy all week because it was the week of homecoming. Jesse, Nathan, Alex and Levi spent every afternoon preparing on the football field while Chloe and Layla tried to get me to run for homecoming Queen since Jesse was a shoe in for King. I only agreed because of that fact alone, I'll be damned if some other chick was going to be all over my man at the game or the dance that Friday night.

Friday finally rolled around and the girls and I headed to the game with Noah, Maria, and Manuel. My older siblings decided to tag along as well for they were Forks Alumni and wanted to be there if I won homecoming Queen. Alice knew whether or not I was but she had refused all week to tell me whether it was me or someone else.

I watched as our boys beat the ass of the Port Angeles team up and down the field and my nerves started getting the best of me the closer it got to half time. I was SO nervous I ended up in the bathroom puking my guts up a couple of times. That sucked. When halftime started the slutty little cheerleaders made their way center field with a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman" the cheer captain said, she wasn't important enough for me to remember her name. "Let's start by announcing out homecoming court. This years Princesses are Layla Barros, Brooklyn Call, Ariyanna Call, Chloe Black, and Maria Rodriguez." she said and the crowd went wild as my girls made their way to the center of the field to get their little sashes. I looked at Anna in question as to why she wasn't in the court.

"I didn't want to be." she said answering my silent question "You all are going to be paired up with your mates, I would rather sit out here with my Yolo than to be out there being eyeballed now that everyone knows the truth at school." she added. Oh for the record, Anna called Yolanda "Yolo" as a pet name.

When the cheers died down she announced the princes. "This years Princes are Nathan Uley, Alex Andrew, Levi Uley, Manuel Rodriguez and Noah Cullen." she said and yet again the bleachers erupted with cheers as the boys took their spots by their made, or in Nathan and Layla's case their dates.

"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for. This years homecoming KING is your team captain, Jesse Tinsel." she said getting all doe eyed when my man came to the center of the field to get his crown. "This year's homecoming QUEEN is, Jesse's girlfriend, Ashley Cullen! I made my way to the field and they put on the crown.

We took a few pictures and I took Jesse's crown until after the game. We ended up stomping the Port Angeles team in the second half 30 to 10. We headed to the gym for the dance after the game. The dance was a lot of fun. We ended up having everyone crash at our house when someone spiked the punch bowl and none of us were sober enough to drive. All in all it was a great night.

The next say started like any other Saturday, Mom and Dad fixed all of us wolves some breakfast before Nathan, Levi and Jesse left to go work at Sam's Garage. I spent the day with the girls. Everything was going great until Layla asked for something that made me start thinking.

"Hey Ash, you got a tampon I can borrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, under the sink in the bathroom" I said and then it hit me. I was a week late for my period. "No FUCKING way!" I said out loud without realizing it.

"What is it Ash?" Ariyanna asked.

"I'm late." I said.

"For what?" Brooklyn asked.

"I'm LATE!" I emphasized the last word.

"No Fucking Way, how is that possible?" Chloe asked.

"How is what possible?" Layla asked when she came back into the room.

"Ashley hasn't gotten her period yet." Ariyanna said.

"How long?" Layla asked.

"A fucking week…"I said.

"You been feeling sick a lot lately?" Layla asked and I hesitated before answering. I had been feeling a bit nauseated a lot lately but I played it up to nerves because of all this homecoming bull shit.

"I thought it was just nerves from homecoming, but…No! It's not possible. I am still phasing. I can't be…" I said.

"Have you tried to phase lately?" Brooklyn asked.

"No." I said

"Well why don't you try to phase? I heard Leah say that when she found out she was pregnant with Layla her wolf wouldn't allow her to phase until she was born." Brooklyn said and I nodded. We all headed out back toward the woods, I stripped off my clothes and told Brooklyn to punch me to make me mad enough to phase. When she did, nothing happened. I tried to phase on command but nothing happened then either…no WAY! I got dressed and started to sob a bit as we all walked back to the house.

"Don't cry yet, Ash. You don't know for sure. Let's go to the store." Layla said and I wiped by eyes and nodded.

After going inside to get our purses we all piled into my SUV and headed in town to the drug store. I purchases one of each kind of pregnancy test and we headed home. I peed on every stick I bought and sat them down and waited. I picked up the first stick which had two blue lines, oh shit not good. The second one had the same, the other three were digital and even THEY had the word "pregnant" on the screen. How the hell what this possible? How the hell was I going to break this to my parents? Or better yet, how was I going to break this to Jesse…that I was pregnant.

I walked back into the bedroom with tears streaming down my face and the girls looked at me to see what the deal was. I told them what every test in there was positive. We talked about a plan to tell both my parents and Jesse and just as we had a good plan, Noah walked in and spotted the 10 positive pregnancy test.

"Ashley, who's Pregnant? It has to be Layla because no one else can be while phasing." he said. I didn't know what to do. I confessed everything and we both devised a plan to tell our parents as well as Jesse and then Jesse's parents….this was going to be FUN!


	10. Chapter 9

Life Goes On

Author's Note: I am sorry it has taken so long to write but things have been super crazy around here with work and the kids. I also would like to admit that my friend, Jake, and my husband have kind of gotten me addicted to playing Call Of Duty Black Ops lol. On with the Show.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. L

Chapter 9-

Noah's POV

**To say that I was shocked to find out that my werewolf sister, nonetheless part VAMPIRE and werewolf sister was pregnant would be the understatement of the year. I was sitting there with Ashley and the girls trying to figure out how that could happen when all the odds were stacked against her EVER having kids. Ashley was so scared, it was etched all over her face when she told me. I told her that I would go with her to tell Mom and Dad but telling Jesse was something she had to do on her own.**

**She wanted to wait to tell Mom and Dad but after I reminded her that our brother read minds and our sister was a magic eight ball she changed her mind. We waited until everyone had gone home and when our siblings and other housemates were out of the house to sit down with Mom and Dad.**

**Ashley was so nervous that I called Mom and Dad into the living room myself and they came at lightening speed and sat down on the couch.**

"**What's going on, Son?" Dad asked.**

"**Well it's not what's going on with me, it's what's going on with Ashley." I said looking over at Ashley who had her head down. "Well you know how they say that two wolves can't imprint on each other and yet Ashley and Jesse did? Well it seems we have another first and Ashley is terrified to tell you guys."**

"**Ashley, sweetie, you can tell us anything and I promise you we aren't going to get mad or even upset. We aren't going to…"Mom started and Ashley interrupted.**

"**I'm pregnant" she blurted out before hanging her head again. The entire room went awkwardly silent for a full minute before anyone spoke.**

"**Are you sure?" Dad finally asked and Ashley nodded.**

"**I started feeling sick about a week ago but I figured it was just something I ate, you know? Then I missed my monthly and I figured it was all the stress from this Homecoming stuff. I took like 10 pregnancy tests and they all ended up saying the same thing." she said. Everything went quiet again and that's when I heard it, a faint heartbeat that wasn't Ashley's. Mom and Dad's eyes went wide in shock when they two heart the sound.**

"**Wow, this is just…WOW." was all Mom could say and Dad just sat there with his mouth hanging open for a minute.**

"**Does Jesse know?" he finally asked and Ashley shook her head.**

"**I just found out yesterday, Daddy. I was too scared to tell anyone." she said as tears began to stream down her face. Dad stood up and knelt down in front of her pulling him into his arms. He held her close as he rubbed soothing circles into her back trying to calm her down. When everyone finally regained their composure Dad asked the most important question.**

"**Do you want to keep this baby, Ashley?" he asked "If you do then we will not judge you, we will be as supportive as we possibly can. If you don't we will go through the necessary procedure to either abort the baby or give it up for adoption at birth."**

"**I don't want to kill my baby." Ashley said "And I don't want to just give him or her away either."**

"**Are you sure sweetheart?" Mom asked and she nodded.**

"**Yes, Ma Ma I want to keep this baby because there is no guarantee that in the future when I CAN afford to have a child that I will actually be able to have one." she said and Mom nodded.**

"**Princess, you are going to have to tell Jesse. Then you will both have to tell Jared and Kim." Dad said and Ashley nodded. We were just finishing up when Jacob and Embry walked in from patrolling the area.**

"**What's up with the extra heartbeat?" Jacob asked and we all looked at him in shock that he could hear it right off the bat when it took us a while to actually hear it.**

"**Is anyone going to answer me or are you all going to sit there with your mouths hanging open?" Jacob said with a laugh "Now with the extra heartbeat in the room I would assume that either we have a human in the house or someone is pregnant and that is impossible."**

"**Never say never Jake." Ashley said.**

"**Who's pregnant?" Embry asked.**

"**I am" Ashley finally said breaking the silence.**

"**WOW! How is that possible when you are both werewolf AND vampire AND still phasing for you to be with child?" Jacob asked and we all shrugged.**

"**That what we were trying to figure out." I said.**

"**Wow, does Jesse know?" Embry asked and Ashley shook her head.**

"**Well baby girl, you need to tell him QUICK before we phase with him and accidentally let is slip." Embry said and Ashley nodded.**

"**Ash, do you want me to go with you to talk to Jesse?" I asked and she shook her head.**

"**Honestly, Noah. I am not really that nervous about telling Jesse, I am more nervous about telling Jared and Kim." she replied and I nodded. Jared and Kim were cool people but Kim was a bit protective of Jesse. I knew that Jared would not be as upset by this as Kim would so I wasn't too worried about him, it was Kim that both Ashley and I were worried about.**

"**OK So here's what you do…Call Jesse, tell him to come over and bring his parents after we talk to the rest of our family. You need to tell the brothers and sisters because if you don't tell them then they will know something's up." Jacob said "Then take Jesse upstairs and tell him, we will keep Jared and Kim busy down here. After you tell Jesse both of you come downstairs and tell Jared and Kim, we will make sure that Jasper is sitting close to Kim to use his power to calm her down if she starts to freak and vice versa with Jared."**

"**Thanks Jake." Ashley said pulling out her cell phone. "Jesse, baby? Can you come over here in about an hour? I need to talk to you about something and I'd rather not say it over the phone. No, it's nothing bad…well it's not bad if you don't THINK it's bad anyway. Oh yeah bring your mom and Dad, Jake and the guys want to see them. OK baby, I love you too I'll see you when you get here." Ashley hung up the phone and let us know what was going on. About 15 minutes later our brothers and sisters came home from hunting and saw us sitting in the living room with Mom and Dad. Dad gave it away that something was up because he was running his hands through his hair and was racking his brain trying to figure out how this could have happened.**

"**OK Spill." Edward finally said "Your thoughts are all over the place but the most prominent is how did this happen?"**

"**I saw Ashley crying and freaking out but I couldn't see why, she was looking at something. I couldn't make out what it was." Alice said.**

"**Yes and I am sensing confusion out of Mom and Dad and a nervous and scared feeling out of Ashley." Jasper said.**

"**Ash, speak sis. I know this has something to do with you." Emmet finally said.**

"**Come on Ashley, you blurted it out for Mom and Dad. It shouldn't be so hard to do with the sibs." I said. Ashley took a deep breath before finally speaking.**

"**Um…I'm pregnant." she said hesitantly.**

"**What? How?" Edward asked and she shrugged.**

"**Well she and Jesse go at it like rabbits so it's only natural." Emmett said with a laugh. "Congrats sis? Or is this not a congratulating moment?"**

"**I don't know yet, I haven't talked to Jesse yet." Ashley said.**

"**And Emmett that's not what I mean" Edward said "Ashley is part wolf and part vampire and she still phases as a wolf."**

"**Yes, that is true, but she is also part human, don't forget that." Jasper chimed in. "Can I tell you guys a secret?"**

"**Jasper, if you know something that will make sense of this situation please share." Dad said.**

"**Well, I didn't know them personally so I really can't tell you other than what Peter told me but he knew of a relationship between a werewolf, a true werewolf, and a Half Blood, like Nessie. The girl ended up pregnant and the baby ended up like Ashley, Noah and Layla." Jasper said.**

"**Do you think that Peter can find that couple again and bring them to us so they can tell us their story so we can possibly shed some light onto this situation?" Mom asked.**

"**I can call him and try." Jasper said.**

"**Thank you Jazz." Mom said.**

"**See, I told you I saw you with a baby. I just didn't think it would be this soon!" Alice said wrapping her arms around Ashley "Jesse is going to be happy too."**

"**I hope you are right." Ashley said.**

"**It's not Jesse you need to worry about, it's Jared and Kim." Rosalie piped up "But I think after they get used to the fact that they are going to be grandparents they will cool off. Congrats baby sis." She wrapped her arms around Ashley and hugged her tight.**

**We all sat around talking for a while and I saw Ashley finally begin to relax. Around 7 the front doorbell rang and Ashley stiffened up again. I went to answer the door and saw Jesse, Jared, and Kim standing on the other side. I invited them in and the rest of the gang occupied Jared and Kim's time while Ashley and Jesse went upstairs. She shot me a look and told me with her mind to come up as well and stay in my room in case she needed me, which I didn't think she would but it allowed me to hear everything that she said to Jesse. I sat on my bed and listened.**

"**What's wrong Ash? You look like you've been crying." Jesse said.**

"**I'm sorry, baby. I was earlier." she said.**

"**What were you crying for?" he asked.**

"**Because I found out some news that scared the shit out of me at first and to be honest it still does because now I have to tell you and I don't know how you are going to react." Ashley replied.**

"**Baby, whatever it is I will still love you. You know that." Jesse said, damn he was good.**

"**Wow, that's not making this any easier." Ashley said and I thought to myself just tell him already. "Jesse, I'm…" she began and I heard her start to cry again and I wanted to go over there and help her out or abort mission but she needed to do this on her own so I stayed put.**

"**Baby, Baby, Baby. Calm down, you can tell me I promise I won't get mad." he said and I heard shuffling so I assumed he was sliding closer to her to comfort her like he had so many times before when she was crying.**

"**Jesse, I'm pregnant." she finally said.**

"**You're WHAT?" Jesse exclaimed "How is that possible?"**

"**Well when two people love each other they…"Ashley began and Jesse cut her off.**

"**I know all that, I know HOW. I mean, how is it possible with you still phasing and being part vampire and all?" he asked.**

"**I don't know but it's true." she said.**

"**I'm sorry baby. This is just a lot to digest." he said.**

"**I know it was a lot for me too. Jesse, that's not all." she said.**

"**What is it baby?" Jesse asked.**

"**I have decided to keep this baby. Now, I know you have to be here for me because of the imprint and all but…"Ashley started and I could've screamed at her for implying that Jesse only loved her because of so Quileute magic. That boy had been sprung over her for years before he started phasing.**

"**Wait, what do you mean I HAVE to be there for you because of the imprint?" he asked starting to get mad and I stood up preparing myself to run across the hall if needed.**

"**No, Jesse, that's not what I meant. I know you love me and that you would want to be with me regardless of some magic our ancestors brought upon us." she said. "I'm sorry, baby."**

"**I know baby, I forgive you." he said calming down. "But don't say that again because I have ALWAYS loved you even BEFORE this whole werewolf thing came about, I was just too scared to say anything."**

"**I know baby and I didn't mean that I mean you don't have to be a part of all of this if you don't think you are ready. I can do this alone." Ashley said and yet again I wanted to scream at her.**

"**How can you say that baby? Of COURSE I want in, that is our little miracle in there." I heard him say and then Ashley giggled. I was a bit confused when I heard Jesse say "Hey little one, I'm your daddy. I can't wait to see you. I bet you are going to be as beautiful as your Ma Ma.". I heard Ashley giggle and I assumed then that he was talking to her belly, I smiled to myself. "I love you Ashley, and I love you little one." Jesse finally said and then I heard kissing noises.**

"**I love you too, baby. But now we have to go tell your parents. I wanted to do it here so that Jazz can use his power to calm them down if they need to." she said.**

"**Let's go then, I'm not ashamed." he said and I heard them get up and the sound of the door opening. Oh shit, I thought, I need to get downstairs fast and there is no way in hell I will make it down before them. It all happened so fast that at first I didn't realize what happened. All I know is one second I was in my room thinking about how to get down to the living room before Ashley and Jesse and the next I was actually IN the living room before Ashley and Jesse and I hadn't moved an inch.**

"**WHOA! Dude! Where'd you come from?" Jacob exclaimed "You just popped up out of no where!"**

"**I have no idea…I was up in my room trying to figure out how to get back down here before Ashley and Jesse and the next? I was actually down here." I said.**

"**Looks like we have a teleporter ya'll" Jasper drawled.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**A person who is able to teleport from one spot to the next by thought." he said.**

"**Well Son, it looks like we found your hidden gift." Dad said.**

"**Dude that shit's COOL!" Seth said from the other side of the room.**

"**I know right!" I said "Let me see if I can do it again while Ashley and Jesse are getting their stuff together."**

**I thought really hard about being up in my bedroom again and closed my eyes. I felt a whoosh of air and then when I opened my eyes I was in my room. "COOL!" I said out loud to myself before thinking about being downstairs standing beside Jacob again. Two seconds later I was standing back beside Jacob.**

"**I LOVE this power, it's cool." I said.**

"**Very Sweet!" Emmett said "I could SO use that power to ass with people."**

"**I know right" Embry chimed in. A few minutes later Ashley and Jesse were walking down the stairs hand in hand…it was time for the moment of truth. Here goes nothing.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Life Goes On**

**Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying this story so far, don't worry we will get to the good stuff a bit later but let's deal with Ashley and the unplanned baby first. Ya'll ready to see how Kim and Jared react? Do you think they will freak or be cool with it all? Well read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Characters still belong to Stephanie Meyers, I just play with them and add the OC Characters to the mix. ****J**

**Chapter 10-**

**Ashley's POV**

After I talked to Jesse I stood up and hoped that Noah had made it downstairs before us so that Jesse didn't think I didn't trust him by having my brother stand guard in his room just in case. For a minute there I thought he may have to come help me out when I started saying stupid shit that upset Jesse. Why was I stupid enough to say that Jesse would only be there for me because of the imprint when I knew damn well that he had always loved me, I could feel it even before the imprint but we were both just too chicken shit to say or do anything about it before the imprint. It's like it gave us both the courage to go after what we wanted, it was just an added bonus that it was pretty much guaranteed that we would never split. I knew that Jesse would be there for this baby and I, I was just scared that he would freak at the news. He actually took it surprisingly well for a teen father if you ask me. Being a teen mom and dad was not what we planned to be at 16 years old but maybe we should have thought about that before we chose not to use protection. We could swear up and down that this was an impossible thing to happen but I'm living proof that it can and WILL happen.

"Jesse, baby, it's time to go tell your mom and Dad." I said.

"Wait, have you told Carlisle and Samantha?" he asked.

"I told them right after Noah found out and then Jacob and Embry came in and I had to tell them because they saw how confused everyone was, Dad especially. He had never heard of this ever happening." I said.

"Do..Does anyone else know?" he asked and I nodded.

"Actually yeah, I had to tell my sibs because well Eddie, Jazz and Ali? They would know anyway because of thoughts, emotions and visions, Jake and Embry told Quil and Seth because well they didn't want to let it slip when they phase. They also wanted me to tell you before any of us phase and let it slip. Of course Rosie, Bells and Emmy were in the room when we told Ali, Jazz and Eddie. And of course my cousins, Layla, and Chloe were up in my room when I took the tests." I said.

"WOW! So everyone but my parents are in the loop, this ought to be fun!" he said with a nervous laugh.

"I made sure that Jazz sat by your parents and Jake to one side just in case" I said and he nodded.

"Good Idea…well here goes, the moment of truth." Jesse said leaning over and kissing me before leaning down and kissing my stomach for the tenth time since I had told him about the baby. "Come on baby, let's go meet Grammy and Pa Pa." he whispered before taking my hand.

We headed down the stairs and I was instantly relieved that Noah had made it down with us but I was confused how he had without me hearing anything, Noah was the loudest damn vampire I had ever been around. "Here goes nothing baby" Jesse whispered kissing my hand before we walked into the room.

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk to you." Jesse began and I saw Jasper tense up beside Kim, preparing for the worst.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Kim asked.

"Well, I really don't know how to say this other than to just say it but we're having a baby." he said. Things got eerily quiet as Jared ran his hand through his hair nervously and Kim got a confused look on her face.

"HOW?" Jared finally said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean HOW Jared, you know damn well How" Kim said

"I know HOW my love, I mean HOW when Ashley is still phasing and part Vampire?" Jared asked.

"They thought they could slip through the cracks that's how!" Kim said beginning to show signs of anger "How the HELL could you be so irresponsible Jesse? You are throwing away your future."

"Mom, I love Ashley and I am going to love this baby. Ashley has been my future for as long as I could remember and the imprint just confirmed it. I never expected to become a father so young, no, but I will be the best damn Daddy this baby will ever know!" Jesse said.

"So you are just going to throw away any hope of getting out of here on some girl?" Kim began and I began to get irritated. Jesse surprised me by stepping up to her.

"MOM, You know DAMN WELL that Ashley isn't just some piece of trash off the trash and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't imply that she was. You may not have said it out right but I can read between the lines and when you upset the love of my life then it becomes my problem and you just did. Mom, I know you didn't want this life for me but it is my birth rite and Ashley just so happened to be born to be mine forever and whether you like it or not we ARE keeping this baby and we ARE going to be the best parents we possibly can to him or her. Now I suggest you change your attitude if you want anything to do with your grandchild." Jesse said shooting a look to Jazz that said that he needed to send some calm to his mom.

Once again the room was so quiet that you could've heard a pin drop and yet again it was Jared that broke the ice. "Jesse, Ashley, It may take some time for Kim to actually warm up to the idea of being a grandma when her little boy is the daddy but I am actually HAPPY for you guys. Yes, I wished it would have waited until you were either married or out of high school at least but what's done is done and I know that you BOTH will be wonderful parents." he said "I love you both and I will do anything in the world for both of you so if you need ANYTHING you let me know. When your mom cools off and finally gets over the shock of it all then she will warm up to the idea and be just as proud of being a grandma as I am of being a Pa Pa to be."

"Thanks Dad" Jesse said giving his father a hug before Jared pulled me in for a hug. Kim, who looked ashamed of her outburst got up and walked outside to cool off I guess and the rest of us sat down and chatted about everything that had to be done before the baby arrived.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Ali exclaimed startling us all.

"Wow Ali, bust a window next time" Noah said sarcastically and everyone laughed.

"Sorry, I got a little too excited." she said.

"Ya think?" Noah quipped back with a playful rolling of the eyes.

"So do you want to hear my idea or not?" she asked.

"Yes, Ali, what did you have in mind?" I finally asked.

"What if we built you guys a house like right next door?" she asked.

"Well…seeing as we are both minors I don't know how that will work." I said.

"EASY, you live right next door to Mom and Dad" Noah said "Good IDEA Ali, I love it!"

"Actually, baby, it IS a good idea." Jesse said wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"Yeah, but will the 'rents go for it?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm for it, and I am sure your Daddy will agree also since you are right next door. Isn't that right Carlisle?" Mom asked Dad and he smiled before nodding his head.

"It's not like you are moving a mile away you will be right next door so, why not?" he said.

"Dad? What about you and Mom?" Jesse asked.

"Not to sure about your Mom yet, I will go ask when the times comes but I am all for it." Jared said before standing up. "Speaking of your Mom, I am going to go check on her."

"OK Dad, tell her I am truly sorry about my outburst but Ashley and this baby are my life now but it doesn't mean that she is no longer a part of it. I still love her as much as any boy can love his mom." Jesse said.

"I'm sure she knows that Jess, she's just in shock over this is all. I will talk some since into her." Jared said placing a hand on his shoulder before walking outside with Kim.

"That went well" I said sarcastically.

"She'll come around, it won't take long for her to realize just how much she will be missing if she doesn't." Jesse replied before kissing me on the forehead. We took a seat on the couch from where Jared and Kim had recently vacated and Jesse pulled me into his lap and whispered in my ear. "I'm going to marry you one day, you know that right?" he said and I nodded.

"Don't rush it baby, people have kids all the time without being married." I whispered back and he nodded.

"I wish I could've done it right, ya know but I do not regret it one bit." he said kissing me "But I AM going to marry you. And we ARE going to be a family. And who knows maybe we can give this little one a little brother or sister one day" he added placing a hand on my still flat stomach.

"Oh My GOD I have so much to plan" Ali piped up out of nowhere. "We only have like 8 months to go! Boys, ya'll better be ready to word hard so we can get this house up and decorated before that little one comes."

"Yes, Ma'am" Jazz said and we all laughed.

"Do you have any ideas as to what you want it to look like?" Ali asked us.

"I could live in a cardboard box as long as my little miracle and Ashley are there it's all I need." Jesse said with a laugh and Alice shot him a look causing him to laugh harder. "Chill, Ali, I was just kidding don't get your panties in a twist" he quipped and everyone laughed.

"Ali, I will draw you up what I want it to look like and get it to you ok?" I said and she nodded.

"Good Good! GOD I have to get a baby shower together, buy furniture for the house and the nursery there AS WELL AS here, So much to do so much to do. I need to go shopping." Alice said rushing around like a chicken with her head cut off.

"ALI!" I yelled and Jasper held up a hand to stop me.

"Ash, darlin'? I wouldn't she's on a mission now and there's no stopping her now." he said with a laugh.

"But the house hasn't even been drawn up yet, where's she going to put all that stuff?" Jesse asked.

"Probably in the HUGE storage bin she has in Port Angeles." I said.

"That'd be the one" Jasper said with a laugh.

"Ashley, sweetie, you really need to find an obstetrician." Dad said "I can only do so much with you being my daughter and the laws prohibiting conflicts of interest and all."

"It's ok, Dad. I can see if Emily can do it, she's a midwife. That way when this little one comes you can be here too." I said.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about Emily. I know she will do it" Jesse said. "WAIT, Do the boys know?"

"Well…um we haven't exactly gotten that far." I said with a laugh. "And Anna was over with Yolanda so that crowd doesn't know either."

"Well call them over then, time to spill the beans, I guess." he said pulling out his cell phone and calling Nathan and Levi.

"Baby, before you get off with them ask them if I can talk to Emily please." I said dialing Anna's number.

"Sure thing." he said as he proceeded to talk to Nathan and Levi about coming to my house. On the third ring Anna picked up all out of breath. GROSS! I had no problem with my best friend being a lesbian and all but I seriously didn't want to hear her and Yolanda getting it on and all.

"Hello?" she said.

"Girl, you better not be in the middle of a session with your girl toy while you are on the phone with me!" I said and I heard her giggle.

"Sorry, Ash. What's up?" she asked.

"Well some shit's come up so you, Yolanda, Manuel and Maria get over here ok?" I said.

"OOOK? Is everything all right Ash?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine but I need to tell you some shit that ya'll and the Uley's weren't here for." I said.

"All right All right, we're on our way. Love ya girlie." she said.

"Love ya too chick." I said and we hung up. Right after I hung up Jesse walked over and handed me the phone.

"Hey Emily." I said.

"Hi, Ashley. Jesse just told me the news Congratulations. What can I help you with sweetie?" she asked sweetly. Emily was positively the SWEETEST woman I had ever met.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my midwife." I said.

"I would LOVE to, Ashley. Thank you for asking me." she said excitedly.

"When dad mentioned I needed a doctor you were the first person that popped into my head having delivered all of the La Push Babies and all." I said.

"Again, thank you Ashley it's an honor. Will your father be assisting in the birth?" she asked.

"He would like to be there if that's ok with you." I said.

"That would be GREAT, it will be an even GREATER honor seeing as he is the best doctor in the state and he delivered both of my boys." she said.

"Well your boys just got here so I guess I need to go let them in the loop. Thank you so much Emily." I said and we hung up. In case you haven't noticed none of my friends' parents had us call them Mr. or Mrs. Because they said it made them feel old so they had us all call them by their first name. As a matter of fact the only people who called Mom and Dad, "Mom and Dad" were Noah and I because we are biologically theirs. Yes, Dad's venom is running through the veins of Eddie, Rosie and Em but he "adopted" Jazz and Ali when they found him. I told the rest of the crew when they got there and they were all both shocked and excited all at the same time. I was glad to finally get it out in the open, now we could start planning for our little one to arrive.


	12. Chapter 11

**Life Goes On**

**Author's Note: Things have been nuts, I am sorry it has taken so long to update but I hope you like what I am bringing to the table. On with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not Stephanie Meyers but I love playing with her characters…especially the very sexy Carlisle. :D**

**Chapter 11**

**Noah's POV**

For the next few months following Ashley finding out she was pregnant things were hectic around the Cullen house. On days when we weren't at school, or in the case of the wolves patrolling, we were helping to build Ashley and Jesse's house next door. True to Alice fashion she already had two…I repeat TWO…huge storage bins full of stuff to decorate the new house as well as to set up a nursery at Mom and Dad's.

Ashley and Jesse thought it would be cool to add enough room for Maria and I to move in with them since Ashley and I couldn't be that far from each other without one of us freaking out. Ashley was my rock, as well as Maria, and I was hers, well me and Jesse that is. The thing I had to do though was ask Maria if she actually WANTED to move in with me, that's the hard part.

Maria and I were celebrating out 4 months anniversary the same day that Ashley and Jesse were going to find out what they were having. I had everything planned, with the help of Alice of course, for a romantic evening down in La Push with Maria and I was going to ask her then if she wanted to move in with me.

To say that I was nervous about the evening was an understatement because about an hour before I was supposed to go pick Maria up for our date, I was standing in my room in nothing but my boxers trying to figure out what to wear. Luckily Alice saw me doing this and immediately came to my aid helping me to pick out a baby blue button up and a pair of black pants that she said helped to show off my assets…whatever that meant. I decided instead of driving I would take Jake's Harley, which he was happy to lend me for the evening, to pick Maria up for our date. She had always wanted to ride on a bike and damn it I was going to take her on one.

I arrived at Maria's right on time and before I even had time to set my helmet on the bike Maria was running toward me. She jumped on me and immediately started kissing me passionately.

"We're taking the bike?" she asked excitedly and I nodded. "WOW! How did you get Jake to actually let you use it?"

"He was happy to let me." I said with a smile and then she kissed me again before putting on the extra helmet I had under the seat and climbing on the back of the bike. I slipped my helmet back on and climbed on. Maria scooted as close to my back as she possibly could and wrapped her arms around me as we took off toward First Beach in La Push.

Once we were in La Push I parked the bike in the sand and took Maria's hand to help her off and to lead her to the picnic that I already had set up in the sand. We began…or better yet, I began…to eat and when we were done I asked her.

"Maria, will you move in with me when the house is done?" I asked and she got quiet for a second before finally nodding her head.

"I would love to move in with you Noah." Maria said taking my hand across the table.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I would love to baby!" she said with a smile.

"Cool." I said pulling her hand up to my lips.

We finished up at the restaurant and headed back to Maria's place for the remainder of the evening. Maria and I had yet to take the next step in our relationship physically so I figured if we moved in together then that would follow. We ended the night with a heated kiss and both went out separate ways.

When I walked into my own house Ashley and Jesse were sitting in the living room with the rest of the family. Judging by the look on their face, they got the answer that they wanted.

"So, what's the deal? Am I going to be the uncle to a niece or a nephew?" I asked.

"Well it seems that the twin gene runs thick in this family." Ashley said with a smile.

"What? Are you shitting me?" I said shocked and Ashley and Jesse started laughing.

"She's just playing, man!" Jesse said.

"Well then what is it a boy or a girl?" I asked impatiently.

"2 girls and a boy." Ashley said with a smile and my jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" I finally said and they started laughing again.

"I'm sorry, Noah…I just had to ass with you a bit." Ashley said between giggles. "You are going to be the proud uncle of a little boy."

"Really?" I asked and she nodded. "Well what are you going to name him?" I asked.

"Well that's a good question…and Jesse and I have been talking a lot about that even BEFORE we found out it was a boy. I was waiting for you to get here to announce the name." Ashley said.

"Yeah, she was…thanks for taking your time!" Alice said rolling her eyes and then giggling.

"Well before we get into that…what did Maria say?" Ashley asked me.

"She said she would love to." I said beaming.

"That's GREAT Noah…I'm so happy for you!" Ashley said pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah Yeah, we're all happy for you. Now what's our little nephew's name?" Rosalie said and we all started laughing.

"Well we had though of Mary Lillian if it was a girl." Ashley began and both Rosalie and Alice perked up a bit. Alice's name in her past life was Mary Alice Brandon and Rosalie's was Rosalie Lillian Hale.

"That's a beautiful name." Mom said with a smile.

"Now we didn't want to cause riff between my other brothers but I just loved this name so much it stuck with me." Ashley said and I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"What is it princess?" Dad asked.

"OK OK enough with the suspense stuff. We are naming our little boy Anthony Masen Tinsel. We will call him Tony for short." Ashley said.

"You are really naming him after me?" Edward asked beaming.

"Aww, Eddie. You know I have always LOVED your name. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I just decided to use the Anthony Masen." Ashley said.

"I'm honored that you chose to use that name." Edward said.

"It is a nice name." Jasper piped up, " I like it too." Emmett boomed.

"I wanted to honor you and Emmett too but I couldn't think of anything to use as a combo. Other than Emmett Jasper of course. So instead I went with my oldest brother's name…Thus, Anthony Masen." Ashley said.

"Aww sis, you don't have to worry about honoring us. We are honored just to be able to be there for little Tony like we are Nessie." Emmett said.

"By the way Eddie, when IS Nessie coming home from college?" I asked curiously.

"She and Claire are supposed to be heading this way on Friday until after the baby is born then they are headed back to school." Edward replied.

"It'll be nice to see Nessie and Claire again, it's been so long!" Ashley said.

"It has that." I said in agreement.

"It will be nice to have my granddaughter home." Dad agreed.

"Yes, how much longer do Claire and Nessie have until graduation?" Mom asked.

"Well Nessie has one more year to get her Doctorate in psychology and Claire just graduated with her Masters in business." Edward replied.

Just then Quil, Jake and Embry came inside from patrolling. "When's my Claire Bear coming home? I asked her and she said it was up in the air." Quil said.

"Yeah, Nessie said the same thing to me." Jake added.

"She told me when she's coming home but it's a surprise." Edward said "Why do you think they haven't told you yet?"

"Come on, Edward, I mean I would tell you if Bells was away from you forever and a day when she was coming home." Jake said.

"I know Jake, I know but I have to respect my daughter's wishes and keep this a secret." Edward replied. Jake and Quil both threw up their hands in defeat.

"So, what are we having and what's it's name?" Embry finally said.

"We are having a little boy named Anthony Masen Tinsel." Jesse said proudly.

"I'm digging the name…after you Eddie boy?" Jake said elbowing Edward in the side.

"Why yes it is Jakey poo." Edward said elbowing Jake back with a laugh.

"That's enough boys." Mom piped up.

We sat around joking and talking for a while before everyone left to spend time with their significant others. I went upstairs to chill in my room for a while. I ran downstairs when I heard a scream that sounded like Alice in the living room. When I got downstairs she was sitting on the couch with Jasper holding her as she rocked back and forth.

"What is it Ali?" I asked.

"It's Ch-Charlie and B-Billy." She said sobbing.

"Oh shit what about them?" I asked.

"They were out fishing…she came in through the water. She had someone with her. She…She…She killed them." Alice said.

"Oh my god! We need to warn them." I said "Where are Jake and Embry?"

"They are out patrolling." Jasper said.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She's at the lake house with Edward." Jasper replied.

"I've got to go." I said and I thought about the lake house and within seconds I was standing in the living room.

"Wait a sec…how'd you…" Bella started.

"Don't forget I can teleport." I said.

"That's right, I forgot." Bella said.

"What's going on Noah that you needed to teleport here?" Edward asked.

"Ali just had a vision. Esme's going to kill Charlie and Billy while they are out fishing. We need to warn them." I said.

"Oh HELL No…she is NOT going to kill my father." Bella said jumping up. She raced out of the house with Edward hot on her heels. I then teleported into the woods and tried to communicate with Jake, Embry and Quil through my mind.

"_Guys are you here?" _I thought.

"_Yeah man, we're here. What's up?" _I heard Jake think. I pushed the images from Alice's vision at them as she told them to me and I heard the boys growl before taking off toward La Push to warn Billy. I ran back to my house at lightening speed to find Alice sobbing on the couch.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Charlie's not home. They were too late, Sue told them he went out fishing with Billy. Jake also called and said Billy wasn't home either. They are headed down to their normal fishing spot and will call from there. Noah, I think we were too late." Alice sobbed.

"No, we can't be too late…we just CAN'T." I said thinking about my two uncles' favorite fishing spot and teleporting there. When I got there it was a sight I never wanted to see.


	13. Chapter 12

**Life Goes On**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry to those who are actually following this story, I am trying to work and go to school while taking care of 2 kids and my mother in law so it has been mad hectic here lately. I promise I will try not to take so long for an update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I am still not Stephanie Meyers but I wish I had her talent.**

**Ch 12**

**Ashley's POV**

Since I couldn't phase and keep up with the rest of my family Jesse carried me to Uncle Charlie and Uncle Billy's fishing spot on his back and when we got there the scene was so gruesome that I felt physically ill. There was blood EVERYWHERE and not much left of my uncles who I was so close to. I watched as my mom, Bella and Jake all wept for the loss of their brother and fathers.

"I am going to KILL whoever the FUCK did this to my dad and Uncle Charlie!" Jake screamed and I could've done the same thing but I was still in shock because of the entire situation in general that I couldn't even MOVE nonetheless speak. As we attempted to try to figure out who the hell was responsible for this shit, who was helping Esme, Manuel called the police out so that they could take a report on the "animal attack" that occurred with my two uncles who had perished due to that sick bitch, Esme.

After talking with the police we headed back to our house to try to get a plan together. As soon as we got home we saw that Daltri and Leah had just gotten home with Nessie and Claire. They saw the look on everyone's faces and the blood covering Mom, Dad, Bella and Jake's clothes and immediately rushed over to see what had happened.

"What's going on? Why are you all covered in blood?" Leah asked Mom and Dad. Mom stayed quiet to try to keep herself calm and before Dad could open his mouth to speak, Jake spoke up.

"That sick fucking bitch Esme killed my Dad and Uncle Charlie…that's what happened." Jake growled out.

"Were they still there when you got there?" Daltri asked and we all shook our heads.

"OK So how many are we talking here? Does anyone know?" Leah asked.

"No one was there when we got there but I got a vision just as it was happening and I saw at least 10 with Esme, including her new newborn leader, Mike Newton." Alice said.

"See Ali, you never told me that Newton was with her cause now I want to go tear into some fucking leech even MORE now." Jake growled again.

"I'm sorry guys I was more concerned with getting to Charlie and Billy in time." Alice said.

"It's ok but don't leave that shit out again." Jake said calming down a bit.

"I won't I'm sorry you guys." Alice said hanging her head.

"Jake, baby, can't you guys track them?" Nessie asked stepping toward her imprint.

"None of us, including the fresh out of retirement wolves, could catch a scent to trace it was all mixed together. Daltri, do you think you can?" Jake asked.

"I remember Esme's scent from her last stunt so I think I may be able to zero in solely on her scent." he said.

"Then let's go while it's all still fresh" Jake said and everyone agreed.

"OK, all imprinted wolves please call your imprints and have them come here please." Dad said taking charge again as usual "I need a wolf and one of mine to stay behind and protect the imprints."

"I'll stay" both Paul and Emmett said in unison.

"Thank you both very much." Dad said "The rest of us? Let's get a move on."

At that everyone left to go back to the scene of the massacre. They hadn't been gone but maybe 30 minutes when the rest of the imprints showed up. Rachel, Jake's sister and my cousin, and I started to plan 2 close casket funerals for Uncle Charlie and Uncle Billy so that Mom wouldn't have to do it and halfway through there was a knock at the door. I looked through the peephole to see a Spanish looking guy with 2 beautiful women at his side. I motioned for Emmett to come over to see if he knew them and he shook his head that he did.

"I know them but what the hell are they doing here?" Emmett whispered and I shrugged. Emmett opened the door and the man and two women walked in. "What the hell are you doing here Eleazar?" Emmett growled at the man.

"I've come to make peace with your family in your time of distress and the attempt to lend a hand if you need it." the man who I now knew was Eleazar said.

"Does Esme know you've come because it's here that's doing this to us." Emmett said.

"I'm afraid Esme and I parted ways shortly after your father married Samantha." Eleazar said.

"I'm not sure that I trust you Eleazar." Emmett said.

"And you have every right after what I helped do to your family before your father met Samantha and fell in love." he said "If you would like the girls and I could go stay at the hotel until everyone is back so we can clear all this up."

"Please. I'm sorry Eleazar, I know it took a lot for you to come here but I would rather wait until we are less vulnerable here to hash out our differences." Emmett said.

"Very well." Eleazar said and he and the girls turned to leave. After they were gone I shot Emmett a look.

"Who was that and why are you on bad terms?" I asked.

"You remember how Dad and Esme split up because she was cheating on him? Well Eleazar was the other man." Emmett said.

"Ah" I said "Well then it's best he did leave then."

We all sat around and waited to hear from someone to tell us what was going on as far as the chase was concerned but after 4 hours we still hadn't heard anything. I sat around talking with the other imprints about little Masen and life in general.

"I still can't believe that you are pregnant, Ash. It's just so weird you know? I figured Quilly and I would end up having a kid first, ya know?" Claire said.

"Trust me! Masen came as a HUGE shock to both Jesse and I. I wasn't exactly planning to have any kids any time soon and I guess I prove that mix breeds CAN have kids." I said.

"Glad that Nessie's not here to hear that." Claire said.

"I know but I kind of wish I was with her avenging Uncle Charlie and Uncle Billy's deaths too, you know?" I said.

"I know but I think it was for the best that you stayed behind" Emily replied.

"So are you and Jesse going to get married?" Claire asked.

"I'll marry him in a heartbeat if he wants me to." I said.

"Trust me, my son wants to. I want you two to try to wait until after you graduate if possible." Kim said. I was so glad that after the initial shock of the pregnancy and everything wore off that Kim warmed back up to me and started treating me like a daughter again instead of a harlot.

"That's what I planned to do." I said with a smile.

We talked for a while longer before I got a call from Jesse on my phone.

"Hey Baby, how are things around there?" he asked.

"We are all fine, some guy named Eleazar came by with 2 girls. Emmett sent them away until Dad comes home, something about settling their differences?" I said "How is the hunt?"

"It's great, Daltri tracked down the newborns that killed your uncles and they are dead but we lost Esme and that Newton guy's scent in Canada." Jesse said. "We are on our way back now we stopped to grab a bite to eat and rest for a bit."

"OK Baby, I love you." I said.

"I love you and little Masen more!" he said and then we hung up. I relayed the message to everyone at the house and they were a bit relieved but the fact that Esme and that Newton guy were still out there plotting left us all very uneasy. The rest of the family came home a couple of hours later and we all relaxed and hung out for a while until everyone left for the night. Jesse and I went upstairs and laid in each other's arms for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 13

Life Goes On

Author's Note: I said that I wasn't going to take so long between updates so I am back with another chapter. I hope that I still have some readers because I haven't had a comment in a long time. I love reviews so please review as you read no matter whether it is negative or positive. The positive makes me continue on and the negative makes me strive to make things better.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters that are not OC belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter 13-

Noah's POV

**After the deaths of Uncle Charlie and Uncle Billy we held a double funeral in the meadow where our family played baseball and carved their names into a nearby tree in memorial to our fallen uncles. After the funeral things were quiet as far as Esme and Mike were concerned so we went back to our normal lives.**

**Ashley and I graduated from high school a few months later and Ashley was about to explode as she was almost ready to have the baby. Our brothers and sister pulled together and finally finished our house to which we all moved in upon graduation. I remember when we moved in, Maria couldn't wait to christen our room.**

"**Baby, I think I am ready to take our relationship a bit further" Maria said in the middle of our make out session laying on the bed.**

"**What do you mean, my love?" I asked.**

"**Make love to me Noah." she said pulling me into her.**

"**Are you sure?" I asked kissing her lightly on the lips and she nodded. We began to kiss again only this time we took turns slowly removing each other's clothes. When we were both naked I reached over and grabbed a condom just in case. I mean, yeah Maria was a vampire but weirder shit has happened and my sister is living proof that no one should say the word impossible. I climbed back on top of her after rolling the condom on her and asked her once again if she was sure and when she nodded again I slid inside of her little piece of heaven and adjusted a bit before proceeding to thrust in and out of her. My GOD that shit felt good. Who knew it could feel so good? Maria must have been enjoying it as well because with every thrust she was moaning louder and louder. We continued with this until Maria started screaming my name in her climax. I thrust a few more times before I myself hit my peak and collapsed on top of her.**

**I rolled over and pulled her into my arms as we came down from out post-sex high. "WOW" I said.**

"**I know, that was awesome." she said leaning up to kiss me. We laid there in each other's arms for a while when I heard a scream coming from Ashley and Jesse's room. Maria and I both jumped up and ran down the hall at lightening speed because Jesse was out patrolling and Ashley was in there by herself.**

"**Ash open up!" I yelled while banging on the door.**

"**I CAN'T" she screamed and I bust the door down.**

"**I'll fix that, what's wrong?" I asked rushing into the room. I saw her slumped down to the floor holding her stomach.**

"**I don't know, Noah. Where's Jesse?" Ashley cried.**

"**He's still patrolling, do you need me to go get him?" I asked.**

"**YES!" she screamed "Noah, this shit hurts so bad! I thought fucking wolves had a high fucking pain tolerance but this shit hurts like a BITCH!" she said panting heavily.**

"**I'll go get him." I said "Maria stay here."**

"**NO NOAH! Please stay with me! Please! I need you since Jesse's not here!" Ashley screamed and I motioned for Maria to go find Jesse. She left at lightening speed.**

"**Now tell me what happened please." I said.**

"**I got up to go to the bathroom" she said between breaths "and I was almost there when a CRAZY pain hit. The next thing I new there was fluid running down my leg. I thought that I had just peed on myself but then the pain started getting worse and I saw blood and I was like OH SHIT!" **

**I grabbed Ashley's hand in mine. I felt her pain when she clamped down with all of her strength on my hand as another contraction hit. This baby was coming and he was coming NOW! **

"**Ash, I need to call Dad and Emily. You think you'll be ok for a sec so I can get my phone right?" I said and she nodded still panting.**

"**HURRY!" she screamed. I ran to my phone and back before I dialed the number. **

"**Hi Son." Dad answered.**

"**Dad, you need to get her NOW!" I said.**

"**What's going on?" he asked.**

"**Ashley's in labor. She's having contractions like 5 minutes apart. Maria went to go find Jesse, he's patrolling. I called you before Emily because you are closer. I am calling Emily next. Please hurry she's breaking my freaking hand!" I said.**

"**Be there now." he said hanging up. I called Emily and got her on the way. Jesse and Dad arrived at the same time and he took Ashley's side and I stepped back.**

"**We need to get you up on the bed princess, Jesse's going to pick you up ok?" Dad said and Ashley, still panting, nodded.**

"**It hurts Daddy, it hurts so bad! I can deal with any fucking kind of pain but this shit!" she said. Normally dad would frown on such language but he made an exception because of the situation. Jesse picked Ashley up and put her up on the bed.**

"**Noah, I think you should probably take Maria out of here because there is about to be a lot of blood." Dad said.**

"**I'm fine Dr. Cullen, Noah needs to be here for his sister. If it gets to be too much I will leave." Maria said. That's my girl!**

"**If you think you can control yourself you can stay and help until Emily gets here if you want." Dad said.**

"**That would be ok. What do you need me to do?" she asked.**

"**Get a cool cloth for Ashley's head and neck and towels, lots of towels." he said and Maria left at record speed.**

"**AHH! JESSE! NOAH!" Ashley screamed flailing her arms in both of out directions. We both rushed over and latched onto an arm to which she proceeded to squeeze the shit out of.**

"**Where was Emily when you last talked to her?" Dad asked.**

"**About 5 minutes out, she should be here any time." I said.**

"**I hope she gets here soon or I will have to break protocol and deliver this baby myself because I am already seeing the head trying to come through." Dad said.**

"**Really?" Jesse said "Can I see?"**

"**I wouldn't do that, dude. It may never look the same to you again." I said with a laugh and that got a smack upside the head by Ashley. Damn she hit hard when she was in pain.**

**Maria rushed back in with all of the things Dad asked for with Emily hot on her heels.**

"**OK What's going on?" Emily asked.**

"**I thought I was going to have to do this myself for a sec there. The baby is crowning." Dad said.**

"**Looks like I got here just in time." Emily said with a chuckle "How are you doing there Ashley?"**

"**How the fuck do you think I am doing? I am in EXCRUCIATING pain." Ashley screamed.**

"**Ashley, Language please." Dad said.**

"**I'm sorry, Daddy! It just hurts so damn bad!" she said. **

"**I know Princess. I know it hurts, It's almost over." Dad said coming over to kiss her forehead. He continued to stroke her hair as Jesse and I had hold of each of her hands.**

"**OK Ashley on the next contraction I want to push as hard as you can ok?" Emily said taking her spot between Ashley's legs. Another contraction hit and Ashley pushed as hard as she could, breaking our hands in the process.**

"**You're doing great Ashley, the head is out so I need one more big push." Emily said and Ashley pushed one more time. Halfway through pushing she started to slow down and I saw her eyes close. **

"**Ash?" I said shaking her "DAD! Something's wrong!"**

"**Ashley, baby! Please wake up!" Jesse said shaking her "Wake up!"**

"**Emily, pull that baby the rest of the way out. I have to make sure my daughter is all right." Dad said jumping into doctor mode. Emily did just that and little Masen was brought into the world. Emily tied off the cord and cut it. Dad rushed to help Ashley who was quickly fading.**

"**This can't be happening. Vampires don't die! Not like this!" I screamed "Wolves either! She's part BOTH!" **

"**Ashley, baby! Please wake up!" Jesse said crying "Please! Masen needs his mommy, I need his mommy!"**

**Dad jumped on the bed and started doing CPR. After doing that for about 20 minutes he stopped. "I think we lost her." Dad whispered.**

"**NO! Not my Ashley! We can't lose her now! PLEASE!" Jesse cried. All of sudden we heard a loud bang from the door downstairs. "DAD!" we heard Alice scream up the stairs. Alice came running into the room with an unfamiliar girl trailing behind.**

"**Kate, what are you doing here?" Dad said "I thought I cut ties with your family long ago."**

"**I know Carlisle, We wanted to make it up to you. We will talk later but now Alice told me of her vision when she heard that we were in town. Can I help?" she asked.**

"**If you think it will help." Dad said and I saw the girl rub her hands together and sparks began to flow between her hands. She touched her hands sending an electric jolt through Ashley's body and Ashley sat straight up gasping for air before falling back to the bed.**

"**Wh-What happened?" she asked.**

"**We almost lost you baby, you were gone until Kate sent an electrical charge though your body bringing you back. Maria has Masen in the other room. You should see him baby, he's beautiful." Jesse said kissing her lightly on the lips. "I am so glad you are back. I don't know what Masen and I would have done without you. I love you so much, baby!" **

"**I love you too." Ashley said.**

"**Then marry me." Jesse said and everyone got silent.**

"**I will." Ashley said kissing him once again. That was a shocker!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Life Goes On**

**Author's Note: This story is not going to last much longer because quite frankly I am running out of ideas as to where to go with it and I have a million more for other stories. I'm sorry it has taken so long to update but you see why now, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the familiar scenes you may come across in this (or any) of my stories. If I DID own Twilight however, I would be with the sexy ass Carlisle Cullen!**

**Chapter 14**

**Ashley's POV**

After my brush with death and being literally shocked back to life by Kate, Jesse and I began to reevaluate our situation. When I said yes to Jesse, I meant it. I had always dreamed of being his wife ever since the first moment I laid eyes on him when we were just kids. I know that a lot of people would think that getting married and having children at 16 years old was foolish and crazy but Jesse and I? We weren't normal 16 year olds. We were both fully matured and had a child. It was only natural for us to get married. The thing is that in the state of Washington, anyone under 18 had to get parental consent from both sides to get married. I guess it was a good thing that both of our parents consented.

It had been 6 months since my brush with death and the birth of the now not so little Masen and Ali had been in full swing planning a wedding once she found out that Jesse and I were engaged. Here I was now standing in my old bedroom at my parents' house waiting for Dad to come walk me down the stairs to my love and my little man. To say I was a nervous wreck would be an understatement. I mean though I knew that Jesse and I were meant to be together forever, I still hated that I was growing up. I hated to watch my father cry as he walked me down the aisle, or my mother barely able to utter the words "we do" when asked who gives me away because of all of the tears being shed. But when I looked into Jesse's eyes and in his arms before he handed Masen to Nathan, I saw my future and I instantly knew where I was meant to be. All of my nervousness just disappeared.

As Jesse and I recited out vows and said out I Do's I couldn't help but wish that Uncle Charlie and Uncle Billy could have been there to see all of this but I knew that they were watching from somewhere beyond and they had huge smiles plastered across their face. As Jesse and I headed to the backyard for the reception everyone congratulated us for taking the plunge and making such a beautiful little boy. Speaking of Masen, the past 6 months had been tough being a new mom and all but looking into my son's beautiful hazel eyes and watching as he smiled up at me made all the sleepless nights and times when I wanted to just run away or scream all worth it. He truly was a gift from god.

We enjoyed our reception and everything was perfect for a while after the wedding but then Alice got the vision that we had been dreading for 16 years. We were over at Mom and Dad's visiting a couple of months after the wedding and things were getting back on track since the chaos from the wedding. We were all sitting in the den talking when Ali spaced out like she normally did when she had a vision. When she came to she began to sob again.

"She's gone to them hasn't she?" Noah asked and all Ali could do was nod.

"I guess it's a good thing we all trained for this moment since we were old enough to train." Jesse said with a soft laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"How long?" Dad asked.

"Two days." Alice said softly, her head still in her hands. "I'm so sorry. Noah, Ash, I never thought she would actually go to them but I guess since we stopped her newborns from killing you she felt the need to go to them."

"Ali, sis, there was nothing that you could do to stop that evil woman from doing what she has been doing." Noah said.

"Yeah!" I said "She's just a jealous bitch of what Dad accomplished in life after leaving her."

"Ashley, language please." Mom said "And I agree with your brother and sister, Ali, you couldn't have done or said anything to change her mind since she stormed out of here that day threatening to go to them because of the twins anymore than we could."

So now here we are in the meadow where my family trained with the wolves way back when some woman named Victoria made a newborn army to come and kill Bella. I had trained with Jazzy since I was 5 years old so I knew everything he was teaching us like the back of my hand. He was just showing the newer wolves what to do.

As one day turned into another the day we had been dreading for as long as we had been live was upon us. We all gathered in the meadow with all of the wolves, our family and quite a few other vampires who had come to stand with Dad back when Nessie was born and at the stake, waiting for the infamous "Volturi Brothers" to show up.

After standing there about an hour we saw them come, the three brothers and their massive army of guards. They stopped a few feet across the meadow from us and one of the brothers spoke.

"Carlisle, my old friend, why do we always have to meet under such circumstances?" the man said.

"Aro" Dad said nodding toward the man.

"It was a shock to have Esme come to me without you by her side and it was even more of a shock to find out that you had remarried and turned someone who was part wolf after she died giving birth to twins. I was even more shocked to hear that those twins are mixed breeds." Aro said.

"My children have done nothing wrong, Aro, and you know this." Dad said.

"Ah, but you are wrong Carlisle, they have. Their very existence us wrong" the younger of the three brothers said.

"Marcus" Aro said to the man raising his hand. "Please forgive my brother's rudeness but he is right Carlisle. We vampires have always made it a point to either avoid or kill the children of the moon and here you are Carlisle with children who are mixed with just that. Now what do you suppose we should do about this situation?"

"Leave my children out of this, Aro." Dad spat.

"Temper Temper." Aro laughed "In all the years that I have known you Carlisle, I am never seen such fire as I do now."

"Aro, this is between you and I." Dad said.

"Oh no" One of the other brothers, my guess Caius, said "This has to do with those abominations you and your young wife have created. Aro, I say that they be put to death."

"NO!" Mom screamed and started to charge at the brothers before a big guy and a little blonde stepped out in front. The blonde did something that made come fall to the ground screaming in pain. I was just about to charge the little bitch when I felt Noah's hand come up and stop me.

"ENOUGH!" Dad screamed "Aro, get Jane to stop!"

"Jane, please continue" Aro said and Mom screamed even louder "Carlisle, my old friend, you must learn to control that hot tempered wife of yours."

"STOP!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. "MOM!"

I ran toward my mother and the little blonde, who I now knew was Jane, let go of my mother and I felt the pain then. She pushed it all on me. I screamed out in pain, I was in too much pain to use my power. As I laid on the ground in the most excruciating pain of my life I saw my brother teleport behind Jane and at an inhuman speed he ripped the head off of Jane's body. As she fell to the ground lifeless, he ran over to Mom and I and helped us to our feet. The big guy who was standing beside Jane rushed Noah and tackled him to the ground. That was when all hell broke loose.

My family and rushed the Volturi's army of guards, killing each and every one of them as Nessie and Jacob, who had phased back human to help, began to light piles of wood. We tossed each member of the Guard into the burn piles to finish them off. We looked around the meadow to see that a couple of the wolves had fallen, which ones? We didn't know at that point because we were too busy trying to finish off the last of the Guard. Noah and I walked toward the three Volturi brothers as Dad and the rest tried to tend to the fallen wolves and vampires.

"We surrender" Aro screamed.

"You WILL pay for what you have done to our family." Noah said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Caius said sarcastically.

"Well I have an idea." I said and then I raised my voice a bit to let my family know what I was about to do "BUT MY FAMILY NEEDS TO PREPARE THEMSELVES!"

I turned to see everyone in my family drop to the ground and cover their ears with the exception of Noah, who was immune to my power. I looked the brothers right in the eyes.

"Do you have any last words?" I asked taking my brother's hand to draw from his power as well.

"What is it that you intend to do little one?" Aro asked.

"This" I said and I screamed to the top of my lungs drawing from not only my power but that of Noah as well. I watched as each of the Volturi brothers exploded right in front of us sending blood splattering all over us. We took the remaining pieces and threw them in the burn piles and went to see who we had lost.

"Is everyone ok, Dad?" Noah asked and Dad looked up at us with a sad look in his eyes as we looked down at a couple of the wolves and vampires that had fallen. I saw Bella trying to fuse Eddie back together, I saw Mom working frantically to suck the venom out of Embry, and there in Dad's arms was Jacob. I began to sob when I saw that he wasn't breathing.

"Is he? Is he going to be ok?" I choked out and my dad, with sad eyes, shook his head no.

"NO!" I screamed falling to the ground sobbing dry tears. I stayed there for a minute before I heard Noah yell "NO!"

I rushed over to find Noah cradling a headless Maria. Dad came right behind me to see what was going on.

"Dad! Please! Can't you fuse her head back on? Please tell me you can fuse her head back on!" Noah said sobbing. Dad took Maria's head and had Noah lick all the way around her neck letting me venom sink in. He had Noah hold her head firmly in place as the venom began to fuse her head back on. In all the chaos though I had yet to see one person, my husband. I ran around the field looking for him and then I saw his wolf. I began to sob uncontrollably as I ran over to his motionless figure.

"JESSE!" I screamed "Please wake up baby! PLEASE! We've already lost Jake, not you too!"

I kept screaming and pounding on his wolf until I finally saw movement. The wolf opened it's eyes and Jesse shifted back into human form.

"Ashley? What happened?" he said weakly.

"I don't know baby but you are going to be ok." I said kissing him passionately "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

I helped him up and over to the spot where he put his change of clothes before the battle.

"Are the Volturi?" he asked and I nodded "Is everyone ok?" I slowly shook my head.

"Who? What happened?" he asked.

"They beat Embry up pretty bad" I sobbed "And we lost Jake."

"No, not Jake!" he said beginning to sob himself. All of a sudden we heard a loud growl from directly behind us followed by a yelp. We turned around to see what looked like Jared's wolf running toward us and Esme running at us from the opposite direction. Jared got to us before Esme jumped on Jared and sunk her teeth into his fur and ripped a chunk out of his throat. He dropped to the ground with a yelp as Esme inched closer and closer to us.

"ESME NO! STOP!" I heard Dad yell as he charged Esme tackling her to the ground. They began to fight and Mom jumped in. We watched as Mom tackled Esme once again pinning her to the ground and in a quick move almost too fast to see she ripped the head from Esme's body tossing it into the fire. She and Dad picked up the rest of her and also tossed it in the fire. They walked toward us to see if we were all right when another vampire, who I assumed was that Mike Newton guy I had heard so much about, rushing them from behind.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed and just as I did Noah teleported behind Mike and ripped him apart tossing him into the fire as well when he was done. Jesse rushed over to his father who was still laying motionless on the ground from his tussle with Esme earlier.

"Carlisle HELP!" Jesse yelled for my father. Mom, Dad, Noah and I rushed over and Dad knelt down to begin examining Jared. He looked up at us again with sad eyes and shook his head.

"No! He can't be…please! Please do something!" Jesse said dropping to his knees in tears. I fell to the ground beside my husband and held him close as we both sobbed. When everything was over we gathered up the remains of our fallen and headed to the untouched part of the meadow to have a little ceremony before we burned the remains. First, we had to tell the families of those fallen. Nessie stayed in the meadow with Jacob, sobbing as she held his lifeless body and we went back to the house to get the other imprints and to let Kim, Emily, and Rachel know what had happened to the older of the wolves. It hurt me to do it but it had to be done.


	16. Chapter 15

**Life Goes On**

**Author's Note: This will be the last chapter before the Epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have and I hope you check out any of my future stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any familiar situation. If I did then the very sexy Carlisle Cullen would be mine LOL!**

**Chapter 15-**

**Noah's POV**

Heading back to the house was the most tense experience I had ever been through. I had to go tell my friends mothers and my cousin Rachel that their husbands were killed, I was dreading the moment.

My parents, our siblings and the younger crowd who's parents weren't gone stayed out in the meadow to clean up and prepare for the "cremation" Ceremony for our loved ones while Ashley, Jesse, Chloe, Nathan, Levy and I headed back to the house to deliver the heartbreaking news. When we walked in Rachel was the first to notice our sad demeanor and that made things even harder.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Well the Volturi and their Guard are dead, as are Esme and Mike." I said.

"Why do I get the feeling you are leaving something out, cous?" Rachel asked.

"I think I should wait until everyone is back in here sitting down. Where are Emily and Kim?" I asked.

"Emily went upstairs to lay Masen down for his nap and Kim is in the bathroom they should be back in a second. What's going on Noah?" Rachel asked again. Chloe went to sit by her mother and put her hand on her leg.

"Mom, I think we should wait also." Chloe said reassuringly to her mother trying to hide the pain of losing her father so that she could be strong for her.

Everyone sat down leaving room beside them for their mothers when Kim and Emily walked back in the room.

"Hey guys, how did it go?" Emily asked with a half smile on her scarred up face, she took a seat between Nathan and Levy. I hated that I was about to wipe the beautiful smile off of her face.

"Yeah, why do you guys look so down?" Kim asked taking a seat beside Jesse and Ashley.

"First of all, The Volturi. Their Guard and Esme and her newborn companion are all dead." I began.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's about to be a big BUT?" Kim asked.

"That's what I said!" Rachel said.

"I really don't know an easy way to tell you this but to just do it. Some wolves and vampires were seriously hurt in the battle and we lost a couple as well." I said "Let's start with the wounded, Edward torn apart but Bella managed to fuse him back together with her venom, My Maria was decapitated but like Bella I was able to fuse her back together with my venom. Embry was bitten multiple times but Carlisle was able to suck all of the venom out, he now only has a few broken ribs. We lost a couple of the Alaskan vampires as well as Maggie and Sibhoan from Ireland. As for the wolves? This is so hard for me to say. The first that we came across was…" I started to choke up when I thought about Jake laying there motionless on the battlefield.

"Who?" Rachel all but screamed.

"We came across J-Jake first." I said dry sobbing "He was already gone when we got to him. Then Mom found Sam a bit further in the woods."

"OH GOD!" I heard Emily scream as she broke into fits of sobs "Is he OK?"

"I'm sorry Emily, I wish I could tell you that he was ok but I am afraid I can't." I said as sympathetically as I could. She collapsed and started crying hysterically. Nathan and Levy embraced their mother as she cried.

"Please tell me, Noah! I have lost my brother and my father because of this mess…Please tell me I didn't lose my Paulie too!" Rachel said.

"Mom, Dad died defending me." Chloe confessed, I had no idea that's how he died. "I was inches away from being ripped apart by three vampires and Dad swooped in and killed all three, unfortunately there was one that snuck in at the last minute."

Rachel began to cry hysterically at the loss of her brother and her husband. The last I had to tell was Kim and I think that Jesse and Ashley should do the honors since he died trying to save them.

"W-What about J-Jared?" Kim said stammering due to crying for her lost friends.

"After Noah and I came back from killing the three Volturi brothers we came across Dad with Jacob in his arms. I saw everyone else but Jesse laying around the field so I went to look for him. I found him laying motionless in the woods, he was hurt bad. I kept screaming at him and pounding on him until he finally phased back human and opened his eyes. We went to go get him dressed and as we were coming out of the woods we heard a loud growl and saw Jared charge at Esme who was heading straight for Jesse and I. He and Esme got into a fight and the next thing we know Jared is yelping out in pain and laying motionless on the ground. Esme charged at us after Jared was down and Mom and Dad stopped her and ripped her apart. Mike charged Mom and Dad from behind but before he could get to them Noah teleported behind him and ripped him apart. When we got to Jared he was already gone." Ashley said trying to keep her composure "I'm so sorry Kim." she reiterated beginning to cry all over again.

"Jared? NO! It can't be! Jesse please tell me it's not true!" Kim said.

"I wish I could, Mom but Dad died trying to save us." Jesse said holding his mom close.

"We are heading back to the meadow now to cremate them, Mom and Dad have already gotten urns for their ashes and set up special tables to that they can all be done separate but at the same time. If you would like to join us please come with us." I said.

"I will go get Masen so he can tell his Grandpa goodbye." Ashley said between sobs causing Kim to wail even louder.

After Ashley got Masen ready we all headed out to the meadow for the funeral service. I was not looking forward to the service but it had to be done in honor of our loved one. When we got to the meadow each body was laying on a special table made out of wood with a metal tray to catch the ashes underneath. My brothers and sisters were positioned around the tables holding burning logs.

"Before we begin would anyone like to take the place of one of my children at lighting the bodies?" Dad said and Jesse, Chloe, Nathan and Levy (each taking a log) and Nessie all took burning logs and stood by their loved ones, each one sobbing as they did.

"Friends and Family, we are gathered here to mourn the loss of our fallen heroes on this day and to pay tribute to those who perished in this battle of our kinds. David Harkins said it best when he wrote 'Do not shed tears when I have gone but smile instead because I have lived. Do not shut your eyes and pray to God that I'll come back but open your eyes and see all that I have left behind. I know your heart will be empty because you cannot see me but still I want you to be full of the love we shared. You can turn your back on tomorrow and live only for yesterday or you can be happy for tomorrow because of what happened between us yesterday. You can remember me and grieve that I have gone or you can cherish my memory and let it live on. You can cry and lose yourself become distraught and turn your back on the world or you can do what I want - smile, wipe away the tears, learn to love again and go on." Dad said "Now as we light the remains of our loved ones and friends we pay tribute to them for all that they were in life and all that they will become in death."

Everyone lit the remains and stepped back as the tables burned. We all left to go back to our house until the bodies were done burning. We all sat around the living room swapping stories about those that died that day and when the sun set we walked back out to the meadow to gather up the remains to bring back to our house for the wives who had lost their husband and friend. Alice was always the best shopper and she picked out urns that matched each of the fallen ones' personalities to a t. She also got little white gold necklaces to collect a few ashes in for each of the fallen ones' families to wear around their neck in remembrance of those they had lost. It was a hard day on us all but somehow we made it through it.


	17. Epilogue

**Life Goes On**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. The Epilogue will be short but it's basically filling you in on what happened to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if I did then Carlisle Cullen would be my baby daddy Ha Ha!**

**Epilogue**

**Ashley's POV**

After the battle and the death of our loved ones things became peaceful again. The Volturi reign was over causing the vampire world to become peaceful again. Though we still lived by the Volturi rules we did not fear repercussion for our actions as vampires and wolves. We no longer lived in fear that we would be persecuted for living among the Children of the Night. As the years went by our group went their own separate ways and lived their own lives but we always remained close.

After high school Jesse and I moved to New Hampshire with Masen to attend Dartmouth. Jesse made one hell of a doctor after med school and I was the top defense attorney in the northeaster United States, I even had a few celebrities that acquired my services. We had two more children named Jasmine and Aidan and we live a happy life up here in New Hampshire.

Noah didn't like being that far away from me so he and Maria moved to Rhode Island where he became a general surgeon like Dad and Maria got her doctorate in Marine Biology. He and Maria travel the world for Maria's research and Noah works at the most prestigious hospital in Rhode Island. They adopted twins who they named Jacob Paul and Jared Samuel after our fallen friends.

Nathan and Cheyenne's sister Summer ended up getting it together shortly after graduation and even though there was a 10 year age gap between them they became the strongest married couple I know. They ended up have 3 children together and Nathan joined the Navy shortly after the third was born. He went to Annapolis Officer's training school and is now an Admiral. Summer works as a psychologist on the base.

Levy and Ariyanna moved to North Carolina and attended Duke University. Ariyanna is now the top OB/GYN in the Tri-County area in North Carolina and Levy went on to be the top lawyer in North Carolina and then one of the best judges in the North Carolina Supreme Court. They had no children but they spoiled everyone else's every chance they had.

Ariyanna and Alex, now that was an crazy couple if I had ever seen one. They moved to Florida where Ariyanna is a night club owner to multiple night clubs in the Miami area and Alex works for the DEA in the Miami area. They never had any children, nor did they want any either but that didn't mean they didn't like them.

After Jacob's death Nessie never dated anyone else and she and Layla now life together in Seattle where Layla is an actress and Nessie is Public Relations Representative. Layla is dating a fellow actor and they are currently engaged to be married.

Now we move on to Chloe and Manuel. Chloe and Manuel settle down in Puerto Rico where they both made a hefty living helping underprivileged children find homes. They adopted 4 of the less fortunate children and they are living a very happy life.

Yolanda and Anna moved to San Francisco in California and were married soon after moving there due to the fact that California is the only state that does not ban gay marriage. They adopted a little girl and a little boy who they named Kimberly and Kyle. Anna works as a plastic surgeon to the stars and Yolanda worked as a model and actress and occasionally as a Octagon Girl for the UFC.

Mom and Dad stayed in Forks for a while before moving to the Denali Compound with the remaining Denali clan. Bella and Edward moved to Isle Esme and they remained their in seclusion for the remainder of their days with the exception of Thanksgiving, Christmas and the anniversary of the deaths of our families. Rosalie and Emmett traveled the world endlessly staying in every country in the world for at least a year before moving on. Alice and Jazzy moved to Paris and Alice is now the top fashion designer in Paris, while Jasper is the top psychologist.

Embry and Cheyenne moved back to La Push and helped patrol the area there again and they keep a close eye on Rachel, Kim, and Emily. Leah and Daltri ended up moving to Brazil where Daltri continued in his music and Leah tagged along as his manager. Quil and Claire were married shortly after her college graduation and they had twins shortly after that.

Everyone remembers what happened the day that our family died and it still hurts and pisses some of us off but we do not dwell on it, we have learned to move and live again because after all…Life goes on doesn't it?


End file.
